Kim Possible in Wedding Bells
by Star-Eva01
Summary: Team Possible is getting Married, and the world has come to Middleton to watch.  Done like the Chances stories, Chapter One is the setup.
1. Part 1 Media in Middleton

Kim Possible in "Wedding Bells"

By Star-Eva01

Part 1 – Media in Middleton: Monday to Saturday Morning

_**Monday:**_

The world news media had been taking over Middleton slowly for a month. And starting today, they had invaded in force. If a country broadcast news, a team was in Middleton, and in some cases more then one. Japan had three teams; England had two, France four, and Canada believe it or not had five just of name a few.

Every motel, hotel, in Middleton, Upperton, and Lowerton, and anything else that would normally have a room was packed. Middleton Ski Loge had every room and cabin booked. Some rooms had been booked for over a year. And there not any rooms anywhere for almost 50 miles.

The print media had reporters from all over the US and the world also in Middleton too including reporters from the LA Times, USA Today, New York Times and the London Times, again just to name a few. The paparazzi where there too and could be seen all over the Tri-Cities area. The rumor was that a London tabloid was offering a "finders fee" of a million dollars for pictures of a certain dress that could be printed before Saturday, and two million for pictures of the dress with a certain red-head in it.

It did not matter were the media was from, how many there were, or what language they spoke, they wanted the same thing, Team Possible.

_**Tuesday:**_

Team Possible held a press conference. During that conference, the entire team answered questions from reporters for over two hours. Also during that press conference some ground rules were set about the event scheduled for the following Saturday.

Everyone paid attention because they did not want to end up like a three person team of paparazzi that disappeared trying to get inside the homes of Team Possible and found themselves hanging from the center of the Food Court at the Middleton Mall, upside down and in their underwear. Global Justice's Dr. Betty Director, when asked about the indecent, replied "no comment" between fits of laughter.

Also during the conference, the order of appearances that Team Possible would make on the Morning News Shows the following Friday was set by the luck of the draw. The Team would spend the same amount of time with each network.

One of the biggest topics on the Middleton news that night was the corporate jet of Nakasumi Toys Inc. landing at the Middleton Airport. Nakasumi-san, speaking through his always present translator Miss Kyoko told Summer Gale that he was there at the invention of Team Possible. Also traveling with Nakasumi-san was an elderly person with a long white beard and a young Asian woman. The elderly man and young woman, once Ms. Gale turned to ask Nakasumi-san another question disappeared. Ms. Gale's camera man followed Nakasumi and his translator to a new 10 story building on the outskirts of town that had just completed construction.

_**Wednesday:**_

After the press conference Tuesday, no one saw Team Possible nor their families. Rumors started flying all over the world has to the reason for this but nothing could be proven. Agent Will Du, the Global Justice agent in charge of PR for the event, said that while he was not impressed with Team Possible actions during their missions being that they are amateurs, Global Justice had no know age of the whereabouts of Team Possible and their families at this time. But Global Justice agents could be found stationed around the homes of Team Possible during the week.

One of the Entertainment news shows broadcast interviews they made with some of Team Possible's high school classmates. The show, lasting for an hour, talked to Tara King, Josh Mankey, and Bonnie Rockwaller.

In her interview, Tara King talked about being on the Cheerleader Squad with Team Possible, and what kind of leader that Kim was. Tara talked about one trip to cheer camp and about her crush on Ron for a time.

In Josh's interview, they waited to know what it was like dating Kim. Josh talked about going out on one date that had to be the weirdest date ever that included home movies of Kim has a young child. And that Kim disappeared at times during that date.

In Bonnie's interview, they talked about some of the problems that Bonnie was reported to have with Team Possible in high school. Bonnie was polite but did tell the interviewer that she felt that Kim stole one or two of her Cheer Moves from her. And referred to Ron has that "High School Looser" more than once. When asked to explain in more detail, Bonnie informed the interviewer that she and all members of Team Possible had long ago came to an understanding and would not go any farther with that topic.

_**Thursday:**_

A Spanish tabloid had printed an article that had the field agents of the team eloping and married all ready. They said that they had pictures of Team Possible on a beach off the coast of Greece taken earlier that week, but could not print them. They said that somehow the pictures had been removed from their computer systems and no backup could be found.

A news show in Spain aired an interview given by Team Possible over a year earlier after they had become engaged. During the interview, Team Possible held hands entire time while they answered questions. A doctor commented on the interview and the body language of both Kim and Ron during that interview and the body language of Team Possible in the Press conference held on Tuesday. His analyst of both interviews was that they had indeed married already and supported the report of the tabloid.

The Spanish news show held fast to the story even with no proof to support it. Middleton's channel 11 aired the story that night on the local 10 o'clock news. Summer Gale and Tricia Lebowski both interviewed Felix Renton and Monique Jenkins. When Summer asked Felix if he thought that Team Possible might elope,

Felix paused for a full minute before replying "Well Ms. Summer, Kim and Ron have made the fact that they would like a wedding with just the families and very close friends. I have known them both now for a number of years, and I do not think that they would do anything like that."

When Tricia asked the same question to Monique, she did not stop to think about her reply. "Ms. Lebowski, I know Kim, and I know Ron. Both of them have known for some time that when they married, it would be an event that would draw the attention of the World to Middleton. GF, this wedding is bigger than that of Diana back in the 80's. I know that Kim's wedding dress was hand made by a designer from California. Three designers asked to let them make her dress, and I have seen all three dresses. Whichever dress she picks will knock Ron's socks off."

_**Friday:**_

Most of the US morning talk shows were doing their Friday show from Middleton too. NBC's Today show was broadcasting from Middleton High, CBS's Early Show was at the Middleton Mall, and ABC's Good Morning America was at the Middleton Bueno Nacho.

All the US morning talk shows picked up Monique's Lady Diana comment and ran with it. Diana Sayer and Robin Robertson both got on the comparison and asked Kim what her take was. Kim blushed when asked about it, and just said that with the whole world watching, she just hoped that everything went ok. Ron's only comment on that was the he and the Prince both had big ears.

During the Nightly News shows later in the day, Charlie Gib who was at the Royal wedding, said that due to the size of Team Possible's the comparisons was well placed

Middleton's own channel 11 news reporters Summer Gale, and Tricia Lebowski had the team on for "Wake up, Middleton". On that show, Kim said that she still had not picked which dress that she would ware for the wedding. All three dresses were done in similar style, and that would not affect the dresses worn by the wedding party. When asked of Ron had a favorite, Kim spoke up and informed them that it was bad luck to have the groom see the bride in her dress before the wedding. But her cousin Joss did have a fav.

News Channels like CNN, Fox News, MSNBC, give a major part of the nightly programming to specials on Team Possible and their history. "Larry Prince Live" had Steve Barkin on that night disusing what it was like having both Kim and Ron has students in school.

Barkin was pleasant with Larry Prince, but informed him that Possible was a model student that had always maintained "A+" grades in school. And was sorry to hear that her college grade point was dropping, when asked his thoughts on what might have caused the drop, Barkin said that he thought it might be due the load of missions that Team Possible was taking and the some of the recovery time need heal from wounds.

When asked about Ron's problems with college, again Barkin was pleasant when he informed Mr. Prince that Stoppable's grades had picked up from the "D to C" range into the "High B to Low A" range. Barkin's thoughts on the grade increase for Stoppable was his desire to the best boyfriend for Possible that he could. And that meant getting better grades. But he did say that while Ron's improvement was a good thing, it did not come without help.

_**Saturday Morning**_

All of the networks started their coverage of the wedding early. And almost every one of them had used the comparison to the Royal wedding of the 80's.

The Possible and Stoppable families were on the Middleton Saturday Morning show of Channel 11.

The normal anchors for the show were replaced with Summer Gale and Tricia Lebowski. And the questions asked of the parents were of the soft ball kind. Dr. Anne Possible had the biggest news of the morning when she reported that Kim had picked her dress late last night. When asked for the details, all Anne Possible would say that it was by someone called Giorgio Armani.

Dr. James Possible just sat for the most part of the show's interview. When asked his thoughts on giving away his daughter, he blushed and mumbled something that sounded like "will always be Kimmie-Cub to me."

The Stoppable's answered questions when asked them. Tricia asked if they thought the focus was centered on Kim's family more then Ron's.

Mr. Gene Stoppable sat there for a minute before answering. "Well, every wedding is about the bride more then the bridegroom. We have known Kim for so many years and are ready to welcome her into our family in a way that every one will except, for she has been apart of this family for all these years."

Mrs. Jan Stoppable nodded at her husband's response to the question. Adding "We love her like was our own."

Summer and Tricia talked with the parents some more before they left to get ready for the big event. At the end of the show, Tricia reminded everyone, "the event will be aired live right here on Channel 11. The Team Possible web master and tech guru Wade Load has arranged with all news outlets that want it a live feed from the Team Web site which will carry the events live on the internet."

"That's right Tricia," said Summer. "During the press conference last Tuesday, Team Possible explained that no cameras would be aloud in the church. Anyone that wanted a video feed of the ceremony would be granted access to the live feed setup by Team Possible. The church asked for this and it was agreed to by everyone."

"That's it for this special Saturday edition of "Wake up, Middleton". I'm Summer Gale speaking for Tricia Lebowski, wishing everyone a good day. And remember to tune in this afternoon at 5:00pm for our local coverage of the Team Possible wedding right here on Channel 11."

Author's notes:

First, I want to thank: Whitem, BeefTony, and Cpneb, for their help with the names of the Newspersons used on Kim Possible.

I was told that I should do another story like the one's that turned into the "Chances" stories, and this is it.

We already know that Kim, Ron, both set of parents, Sensei, Dr. Director, Felix, Bonnie, Wade, Joss, Monique, and a host of others will be there for the wedding. That makes a lot of points of view to do this time.

I'm not sure how many different points of view this will be, but each one will be it's own chapter.

And just to make sure that everything is cool with legal stuff out there:

Kim Possible, and it's characters, are copyright by Disney Inc.

All real news shows, networks, and morning shows listed belong to their own parent networks and companies. Also, all newspapers listed belong to their own parent companies and publishing companies.


	2. Part 2 Kim Possible

Kim Possible in "Wedding Bells"

By StarEva01

Part – The Wedding of Team Possible

Kim sat in the chapel waiting room, looking at the monitor hooked up to the Team Possible web site. On the screen, a countdown clock was running. On another monitor in the room, the activity from outside the chapel was being displayed. And on a third, the live broadcast from Middleton Channel 11 was on. Kim watched it all with a smile.

'_If they only knew_,' she thought.

A knock on the door sounded just before Anne Possible came in. Walking over to her, Anne gave her a hug.

"You look lovely Kimmie," Anne told her. "You ready?"

Smiling, Kim nodded. "Ready Mom."

"You know about the old tradition that a bride is to have something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

Kim just nodded to her mother before she continued. "Well we know that your dress is new. And I have the other three here for you," Anne told her as she moved to a foot stool and pulled her dress up to expose her right leg up to her mid-thigh were a light blue garter was. Kim watched her mother remove the garter with special care.

'_I hope that my legs are that good when I'm her age_,' Kim thought, then '_Dad would start drooling about now_.' Kim's mind turned inward with those thoughts to a night this past Wednesday half the world away to a beach on a private Greek island. That night her father, Dr. James Possible, had gotten a look at her, her mother, Joss, and Monique all in swimsuits. Bikini's for them all with wraps. Her father, from the look on his face had not seen Anne in a swimsuit or a bikini for some time.

'_To be honest, all the boys had to pick their jaws up, including Ron_' Kim thought with a snigger but on the inside, she was laughing herself silly.

When her mother asked what was funny as she stood up with the garter, Kim also heard in her head the same question asked by a voice that after last Christmas had become a semi perpetually resident there in her mind. Ron's voice. A gift from Jessica and Chris Claus for their help, Kim was still getting used to having Ron's voice in her head an odd times. On missions it was a great help in working together, but in her day to day life it could surprise her still. Also having Ron pickup on stray thoughts made her uncomfortable sometimes. Kim could do the same to him, but it was easier for him then for her. Clearing her mind, she thought _'just remembering last Wednesday night Ronnie_.'

'_Last Wednesday night KP?? Something you want to tell me?_' answered Ron's voice in her mind.

As Kim moved to the foot stool, she brought an image to the forefront of her mind. The image of the ladies from that night. She could feel the smile that she knew was on Ron's face at that moment, it was close to the one that she had on.

At the behest of her mom, she placed her right foot on the stool, and watched her mother raise her dress up then place the garter on her right leg. Just like it was on hers to start with.

"My mother lent that to me on my wedding day Kimmie. Then she gave it to me shortly after you were born. Like mother did for her, and her mother before that. It's a tradition in my family Kimberly. That does not come off until Ronald takes it off later tonight," Anne told her.

Kim watched as her mother moved the garter a little higher on her leg.

"Now this one," Anne informed her as she pulled another garter from inside her dress, "Ron will remove at the reception later today. This is the one that he will throw. I expect mine back after the honeymoon" Anne said as she placed a second garter on her leg, just below the first.

'_Ron did you catch any of what my mother just told me?_'

'_Sorry KP, I was looking at your gorgeous legs_,' was the reply that came back to her with the image of her on that Greek beach. Then the image of her there with her mother with her foot on the stool as her mother placed the garter on her.

With a laugh that was just on the inside, Kim explained what her mother had just told her, and what Ron would need to do. Then in something that was becoming more easy for her to do, she took the image of her standing there with her leg exposed, replaced Ron for her mother, replaced her wedding dress for something that was packed away in her suitcase that was the same color but had a lot less fabric, and sent it to him with a reminder of '_Later Ronnie, and then we can play ok?_'

Kim could not help laughing out loud at the reaction that she got from the link between them. She knew that in the church, Ron was leaning on a wall to keep from falling with a look on his face that would have matched the look on his face from that day in Jr. Year when she had kissed him at her locker while under the influence of the Moodulators chips.

"Something I said funny Kimberly" her mother asked bring her back to the present.

"Sorry Mom just remembered something from our Jr. Year of high school. I'll make sure you get it back in one piece." Kim told her. And in the back of her mind she said '_Right Ronnie?_'

And she got a '_Got it covered KP'_ back from Ron.

Looking at the garters on her leg Kim spoke out loud "In a few minutes I'll be married to Ron."

"And last Wednesday night," asked her mother.

Blushing, Kim just nodded her head.

"I have to go and be escorted down front now. Your dad will be outside to walk you down Kimmie," Anne said as she moved to the door.

Pausing for just a moment, Kim saw her mother turn at the door to look at her one more time. "You truly are a beautiful bride Kimmie," she told her then closed the door behind her when she left.

Turning to glance again at the monitors, Kim saw that the countdown was in the last few minutes when she heard the door open with a knock and her father walked it.

"Ready Kimmie-cub," he asked.

Moving to her father, Kim gave him a hug as she informed him that she was ready.

'_I'm ready to quit hiding_,' she thought as she and her father moved to the hallway just outside of the chapel.

'_Just a little longer KP, and then you won't have to anymore_,' Kim heard in her head as Ron picked up on the thought. '_Besides KP, this is the way that you wanted it. I would have been happy with…_' Ron spoke again in her mind, but she cut him off with a reply of her own '_I know Ron. I know."_

The music changed coming from the chapel. Kim knew that it was the traditional wedding music "Wedding March" had just finished. She could hear the starting strands of "Here Comes the Bride" when she felt her father take her hand in his. Looking at her father, Kim saw him bring their joined hands up to give her left hand a kiss.

With an "I love you Daddy", Kim took her father's arm and started down the aisle. Kim stopped after taking just a few steps, making James Possible stop along with her.

"What's wrong Kim," he asked.

"I love you Dad," she told him as she leaned over to give him a kiss in front of everybody.

Watching her father blush a red that was a close match for her hair, she got them started back down the aisle of the church.

Looking around the church, Kim was glad that they had arranged to hold the ceremony at the largest church in Middleton because there wasn't an empty seat that she could see anywhere. Some of the faces that she saw, she could put names to right away, some just looked familiar from missions. Kim knew that just a few invitations had been sent personally, but there had been an "open invitation" on the website for about a month that had told the whole world that they were invited to the wedding if there were in Middleton that day.

And it really looked like the world had made the trip.

She could see Pop Porter off to one side, there was Granny Crockett and her group. There was Nakasumi-san and Ms. Kyoko from Japan along with Sensei and Yori from the Yamanouchi School. Mr. Paisley, her first real mission, was setting with Timothy North. Kim knew that at the reception an event that would shake the Entertainment world would happen, singing for the first time together would be the Oh Boyz, Britina, and MC Honey. How Ron managed to pull it off was something that she really did not want to ask.

'_I just asked Kim, that's all. I thought is would be cool if some of our friends would sing at the reception and they agreed_,' Ron told her. '_No favors cashed in. They wanted to do it_.'

Using the link between them, Kim saw an image that Ron was projecting to her. An image that he saw right now, colored with his take on things to be sure. Kim knew that if anyone there saw what she was seeing in her mind, someone if not everyone would be calling one of the tabloids to report a red-headed angel with white wings trimmed in red was at the church in Middleton. Kim had seen this image from Ron before and was getting used to this psychological image of her he carried. But the base of the image was from this past Christmas. From an event with Wade.

Though she really did not think of herself that way, something about it seeing the image and knowing that was how he thought of her was comforting to her. And somewhat romantic. Trusting to her father to guide them, Kim closed her eyes and watched the image from the love of her life of her walking to him. She watched the angel come closer till it stopped moving in her mind.

"Who gives this woman to marriage?" asked a voice.

It took her a second to remember that the voice belonged to Rabbi Katz.

"Her mother and I do," was the reply from her father. By the time he said that, Kim was back and watching things from her own eyes.

Feeling the veil over her face lift, she watched the smile on her father's face. With the veil lifted, she turned and received a kiss from her dad.

"We love you Kimberly. And we know that you're in good hands with Ronald."

And with that, James Possible moved the seat beside his wife Anne on the front row.

Kim felt the hand that was raised to her. Turning to the front, Kim saw Ron holding out his hand to her. Taking the hand in hers, Kim took the last steps up and stood by her man.

Giving the flowers she carried to Monique, Kim turned to face Ron, and again the world went away till it was just the two of them.

Staring into his eyes, Kim really did not hear the ceremony that would marry her and Ron. A part of her knew that it was a mix of tradition Jewish and Christian beliefs. '_I really don't care_' she thought, '_I want to be married to Ronnie_'.

In her mind and in Ron's, they had their own wedding.

'_I Kimberly Anne Possible do wed you Ronald Dean Stoppable. To be your wife. To love, hold, and cherish till death do us part_,' Kim spoke in her mind, and knowing that her Ron would hear every word.

'_I Ronald Dean Stoppable do wed you Kimberly Anne Possible. To be your husband. To love, hold, and cherish till death do us part. My beautiful Angel_,' Kim heard him reply to her in her mind.

"Does anyone here have just cause that this couple should not be wed? Let them speak now or forever hold their peace?" ask Rabbi Katz.

Kim knew that the whole world was waiting to see if anyone would speak. After a few seconds Rabbi Katz continued.

"In both beliefs of Kim and Ron, the exchange of rings is a symbol of the love between them. And in this case, with the world watching, that has a special significance."

Kim, for the first time since walking to join Ron and the wedding party, turned away from Ron to face Joss Possible. With a smile that Kim knew could be seen by everyone, Joss handed her a simple gold band.

Taking the ring, and then turning again to face Ron, Kim took his offered hand.

Looking into Ron's eyes, Kim spoke aloud and in her mind. "This ring is my gift to you Ronald Dean Stoppable, my Ronnie. It is a symbol of my love for you that the whole world may see. With this ring, I thee wed you." Kim placed the ring on Ron's finger.

In her mind, Kim saw the Red-Haired Angel place a shining band of light on a poor man's hand.

Laughing inside, and blushing on the outside, Kim spoke clearly in her mind, '_I love you with all my heart and soul Ronnie. And if you see it that way, I will try to be that angel for you for the rest of my life_.'

'_You were that angel to me from the moment that I first saw you. And you became that angel to world long before I could show you_.' Kim heard his reply.

Ron turned to Wade then, and took the ring that Wade held out to him. Turning back to Kim Ron took her hand. Out loud and in her mind Kim heard him speak.

"This ring is my gift to you Kimberly Anne Possible, my KP. It's a symbol of my love for you. And a promise that I will always be there for you whenever you need my. And when you don't I will still be here for you." And just in her mind, she heard him add, '_For my Angel KP, I so wish that I could give you a world that did not need you or Team Possible._' He placed the ring on her finger.

'Back where it belongs KP'

Kim felt the tears start to form in her eyes, as she heard Rabbi Katz pour a glass of wine and perform the Sheva Brachot, then pass the glass to her and Ron so that they could both take a drink draining it. She watched as Rabbi Katz took the glass back, and putting it in a lace cloth, place it on the floor. With a cry of Mazel Tov, Rabbi Katz then broke the glass. Turning to the crowd, she heard Rabbi Katz say, "I now pronounce you Man and Wife."

Kim wrapped her arms around Ron. "I love you Ronnie" she told him just before she kissed him.

I her mind, Kim saw the angel wrap her wings around them both as she kissed her soul mate. She felt Ron kiss her back, and with the image in her mind, and the kiss Deeping, Kim felt herself grow both weaker and stronger at the same time. Felt the love for her pouring out of Ron into her. And her love for him pouring out of her to him.

'_I love you my KP Angel_' she heard in her mind, as she thought she felt herself rise off the floor and start to float.

**To be continued**

Author's Notes:

Well, here's the next part of "Wedding Bells". Sorry for the delay in getting this out. Writing the next chapter after the "Media" turned out to be harder than I thought. I hope to have the next chapter out a bit earlier than this one.

To learn more about the Claus' gift, check out my "Team Possible saves Christmas" story.

This story and more of the other one's that I have written will all tie in to the "Team Possible Foundation", or TPF, that I am working one. And with some luck, the first chapter for that one will be out shortly.

Kim Possible is copyright by Disney Inc.


	3. Part 3  Anne Possible

Kim Possible in "Wedding Bells"

By Star-Eva01

Part – 3 Anne Possible

----------

Anne Possible walked out of one of the changing rooms of the chapel and watched her husband pace up and down the hallway in front of another changing room.

'_I'd better talk to him for a moment before I go visit with Kimmie_,' she thought as she moved to catch her husband at one of the turning points in his pacing.

"Dear, are you going to be ok, or am I going to have to call someone from the hospital to come look at you?"

Anne thought that he had not heard her when he did not reply quickly, and thought '_What is it about all of the "Possible Women" that we all fall in love with the "absentminded" types of men'_ just has James looked at her.

"I guess that it's all finally sinking in that Kimmie Cub is not my little girl anymore but a grown woman Anne. And for some stupid reason I feel we are loosing her," James told her.

"No matter what you think dear, you're not going to loose Kimmie. Really James, not much is going to change. In the eyes of the world, Kim and Ron will be husband and wife and Ron will be a member of our family and ours to his. But he has been a member of this family from the age of 4 and you know it," she told him has she cupped his face in her hands. "Besides, you have had three days to get used to the idea of this."

Anne watched has James took her hands in his and pulled her to him, giving her a hug.

"I have no idea how I managed to marry the smartest and the most beautiful woman in the world, but I'm sure glad I did. Just how did you get so smart in the first place?" James asked her.

'_Breeding and genes, along with 8 years of college and all that time during internship_,' Anne thought about saying to be annoying. Instead she said, "College and marrying best rocket scientist in the world," ending with smile and a kiss for him.

With a mischievous thought, Anne broke the kiss and whispered in her husband's ear, "Remember dear, Kim will not be at "Our" house tonight, and the twins won't be home either. Plus I still have that swimsuit from Wednesday night that you liked so much. You know the white bikini with the light red trim that you said was like the color of my hair." Anne paused for a second, just long enough to let the words sink into the brain of her husband then with a wicked grin nipped her husband's ear. "I think I might like to spend some time in the hot tub later with this handsome rocket jock that I know. Interested??"

Anne saw the look that came on his face and thought 'that's the same look he had Wednesday night.'

Anne smiled as she walked across the hall into the waiting room. '_That should help him get his mind off things for the time being_,' she thought. Knocking before she stepped in.

Closing the door behind her, Anne moved to her daughter and gave her a hug.

"You look lovely Kimmie," she told her. "You ready?"

Anne saw the smile come across her daughters face as she nodded.

"Ready Mom," Kim replied.

"You know about the old tradition that a bride is to have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue," Anne asked Kim.

Kim nodded back to her before Anne continued.

"Well we know that your dress is new. And I have the other three here for you," she said as she moved to a foot stool and then pulled up her dress to expose her right leg to the mid-thigh were a light blue garter was on her leg. Removing the garter with care, Anne thought back to her wedding to James Possible, and how her mother had told her the story of this garter. And of her wedding night when James had removed it from on own leg with fingers and hands that quavered so bad that she had thought at the time that he would tear it in two.

Letting the dress drop down as she replace her foot on the floor, Anne looked at Kim to see a look on Kim's face that let her know that she was thinking of something. Then she saw the snigger on Kim's face appear.

"Something funny Kimmie," Anne asked.

Anne watched Kim for a moment before asking her to place her right leg on the stool. During that time, Anne thought she could see Kimmie become unfocused for a second, before she moved to the stool and placed her right foot on it after Anne asked her to again.

Anne raised Kim's dress up high enough to show Kim thigh. Then she, with great care, placed the garter on her daughter's leg.

"My mother lent that to me on my wedding day Kimmie. Then she gave it to me shortly after you were born. Like her mother did for her, and her mother before that. It's a tradition in my family Kimberly. That does not come off until Ronald takes it off later tonight," Anne told her.

Then Anne carefully moved the garter a little higher up on Kim's leg.

Reaching into her dress, Anne removed another garter and placed it on Kim's leg just below the first as she told her, "Now this one Ron will remove at the reception later today. This is the one that he will throw. I expect mine back after the honeymoon."

Anne looked up into Kim's face in time to see her eyes get a faraway look there. That look stayed there for a time, as Kim removed her foot from the stool. Then suddenly, Kim broke out with a laugh that seemed to come from deep in her stomach.

"Something I said funny Kimberly," Anne asked. That seemed to bring Kimmie back to the present.

"Sorry Mom, just remembering something from our Jr. Year of high school. I'll make sure you get it back in one piece," Kim answered.

Anne could tell that something was on her daughter's mind. Looking at the garters that were on her leg, Kim spoke in a quiet voice "In a few minutes I'll be married to Ron" she said as she removed her foot from the stool

Anne asked in just the same tone of voice, "And last Wednesday night."

Kim just blushed and nodded her head.

Moving to the door, Anne said "I have to go and be escorted down to the front row. Your dad will be outside to walk you down Kimmie." Pausing at the door, she turned to look at her daughter one more time.

"You truly are a beautiful bride Kimmie," she said before she closed the door behind her.

Anne moved to her husband, and wrapped her arms around him. Anne felt his arms hold her close. She knew that her thoughts were mixed and all were held together by her love for her family.

"Give Kimmie a few moments, then get ready to walk her down James," she said.

"Ready Mom," she heard the voice of one of her sons come to her. Anne looked in the direction of the voice and found Jim waiting for her with his hand out to her.

Jim stood there in the tuxedo that Kim had picked out for both her brothers to wear as escorts for the wedding.

'_He looks so handsome in that tux, but then again, they both do_," she thought.

Anne gave James a kiss and then walked over to her son and gave him a hug. Standing off to the other side of the hall, was Jean Stoppable with her arm in the arm of Tim.

"Well Anne, here we go," Jean said as the music changed, and both mothers started down the aisle with their escorts.

Walking beside one of her sons, Anne looked around at the substantial number of people gathered in the chapel. Anne did not know that she had stopped till she felt Jim tug softly on her arm. Aware that a large number of people were there for the wedding, she truly did not understand the mass of them until just then. Anne started walking again down the aisle as she looked at some of the faces in the crowd.

Off to one side she saw Timothy North, one of Middleton's most well known residents. If only for the old TV show that he stared in, or for his more "odd" behavior. And over there was another face that Anne knew, the Governor of the Colorado. Beside him, to her shock, was the President of the United States. Looking on the other side, Anne saw more faces. Some she knew from her work at the Middleton Medical Center, and from James' work at the Space Center. Others she did not know. She saw a number of Asian faces, and one that she thought belonged to a major toy maker. And one of the Asian faces was that of an older man dressed in a ceremonial robe.

'_Thank God we got this place_,' she thought, '_I know that our church or Ron's Temple could not hold this many_.'

She walked with Jim all the way to the front row, and he led her to the left side pew. She watched Tim lead Jean to the right side pew. As both Jim and Tim left to go to the back of the chapel, she looked up and started to watch Ron standing there with Wade. Turning to look behind her, she smiled at Ryan and Rachel Load.

"Wade looks handsome in that suit," she told them. Anne had noticed that over the past six months, Wade had lost some weight and had started to get into an healthier shape. She was sure that Kim had a hand in it. Plus she was also sure that Wade wanted to look his best for his "World Wide Debut" before the press.

'_Bet there is a girl involved in this s_omeplace', Anne thought before Rachel Load replied to Anne's comment.

"Kim took him shopping for it Anne. Outside of that mission that he went on with them to help with the Senior's, that has been the longest time out of his room in sometime," Rachel informed Anne.

"Besides," added Ryan Load, "Wade is getting better now, and the mission and the shopping trip did him some good."

Anne nodded to the Load's. Her thoughts turned again to the wedding party as Tim walked Nana Possible down the aisle to set next to her.

Anne was about to say something to Nana, when the music changed from the wedding march, to here come the bride. Tuning she looked up the aisle to the main door to the chapel in time to see both Jim and Tim open the doors. The both boys held out their arms for Monique and Joss. Once the girls had a arm, they walked to down the aisle. The girls taking their place in front, and the boys coming to sit with her and Nana.

Then Kim and James started walking down the aisle.

'_She truly is a beautiful bride_,' she thought as Kim and James took the first steps. But after only four or five, they stopped.

'_What's wrong_,' she said to her self as the whole church watched, and she saw James say something to her.

Anne smiled when she saw Kim lean over and give her father a kiss there in the church and say something to him that made him blush a red that was a close match to their daughters hair.

Anne saw that Kim got them started back up, and noticed Kim looking at the number of people gathered for her wedding. Anne had heard the comments made by Monique comparing Kim's wedding to that of the late Princess Diana of England.

'_Well_,' Anne thought, '_Middleton doesn't have a church that large. But it seems that from the looks of the number of folks here, you might give her a run for the money Kim on shear bodies in the church_.'

After a few seconds to her, Anne watched Kim walk by her and Ron's folk's seats to stand with James at the front of the church.

"Who gives this woman to marriage?" asked Rabbi Katz.

"Her mother and I do," James relied.

Anne watched has James lifted the veil from Kim's face, then give Kim a kiss there in front of the church.

'_Bet he forgot about the media coverage_,' Anne thought. Knowing how James sometimes got about public displays. '_And he just kissed out daughter in front of the whole world._'

Then Anne heard James tell Kim, "We love you Kimberly. And we know that you're in good hands with Ronald" before coming to set between her and his mother.

"I love you James Timothy Possible," Anne to him after he sat down. Then acting on an impulse, she give him a quick kiss. '_I hope Wade's camera's got that. If so, I'm going to want a few 8x10's and one for my desk at work._'

She watched as Ron held out his hand to Kim. Kim had looked at both her and her father, and then turned seconds after Ron's hand was offered. Kim took the hand, and moved to stand by Ron.

Anne watched Kim give the flowers she held to Monique and turn to face Ron. She saw the look that started to come over her daughter's face. One of contentment.

After a few moments, Anne only had one thought was running in her mind.

'_I would be willing to bet a years pay that neither one of them as heard a word that he as said so far_,' she thought to herself.

Anne just held onto James' arm, resting her head on his shoulder. '_I pray that you never loose the loving look that you have now_,' she thought watching the look that was passing between Kim and Ron.

"Does anyone here have just cause that this couple should not be wed? Let them speak now or forever hold their peace?" asked Rabbi Katz.

Anne held her breath, even if she could not think of a reason to do so. In a few seconds, Rabbi Katz continued.

"In both beliefs of Kim and Ron, the exchange of rings is a symbol of the love between them. And in this case, with the world watching, that has a special significance," he said.

'_Will she remember…_' started the thought in Anne just before Kim turned from Ron and faced Joss. Smiling a smile that could be seen by all, Joss handed Kim a simple gold band.

Watching Kim turn back to Ron, Anne knew that the next part was the only part that both Kim and Ron would say anything. Ron was waiting for her when Kim faced him, with his hand already held out.

Anne could see the love her daughter held for the man standing beside her coming from her eyes and in her voice as she spoke in a voice that was filled with emotion.

"This ring is my gift to you Ronald Dean Stoppable, my Ronnie. It is a symbol of my love for you that the whole world may see. With this ring, I thee wed you." Kim finished by placed the ring on Ron's finger.

Anne watched Ron turned to Wade then, and took the ring that Wade held out to him. Turning back to Kim, Ron took her hand and in a voice that sounded so unlike and like Ron at the same time, Anne heard Ron speak of his feelings for Kim.

"This ring is my gift to you Kimberly Anne Possible, my KP. It's a symbol of my love for you. And a promise that I will always be there for you whenever you need me. And when you don't I will still be here for you." He placed the ring on her finger.

Anne could see the tears starting to form in Kim's eyes as Rabbi Katz poured a glass of wine and started to perform the Sheva Brachot.

'_Hold together a little longer Kimmie,_' Anne thought as both Ron and Kim drank from the glass and draining it between them and giving it back to the Rabbi. Still hoping that Kim would hang on, Anne watched Rabbi Katz place the glass in a lace cloth and place it on the floor. And with a loud cry of "Mazel Tov" Rabbi Katz broke the glass, then turned to the crowd to say, "I now pronounce you Man and Wife."

Before he could say "you may now kiss the bride", Anne watched as Kim wrapped her arms around Ron and whispered something that she could not hear for kissing him. Anne could tell it was a kiss that Kim was putting her soul into.

Anne started to cry herself at the display of love before her there. Then she turned to James, and gave him a quick kiss and a quicker "love you".

Looking again at the newly wed couple, Anne could fee her face start to go slack.

'What is happening here,' was her first thought. Followed closely by 'It has to be a trick of Wade's doing.' A fast look over to the new pew and the Load's showed that they were in the dark too. Turning back to the front, Anne watched as something wonderful happened.

----------

Author's notes:

I want to thank Cpneb for the loan of Rachel and Ryan for the names for Mr. and Mrs. Load for this story. I like his take on Wade's folks. When I do their point of view, you'll have first look Cpneb I promise.

I'm not sure who will be next, but here are the one's that I know that I will be doing: Ron ( of course ) , James Possible, Jim and Tim Possible, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, Wade, and I think Mr. and Mrs. Load ( hey, got to pay for the loan somehow ;-) ), Joss and Monique. Will go from there.

Who knows, how would it look to have a story up for the Fannie Awards next year for over 100,000 words, and it's all just one scene told from varying points of view.

And just to make sure that everything is cool with legal stuff out there:

Kim Possible, and its characters, are copyright by Disney Inc.

I'm just playing here for the fun of it.

Rachel and Ryan Load belong to Cpneb, and are used with his permission.


	4. Part 4 Rachel Load

Kim Possible in "Wedding Bells"

By Star-Eva01

Part – 4 Rachel Load

----------

"This way Mrs. Load, Mr. Load."

Rachel Load looked over from her husband, to the source of the voice that had called to her and her husband.

"Jim," she asked.

"It's Tim, Mrs. Load," Tim Possible informed her with a smile.

Rachel smiled back at Tim then held out her hand to her husband Ryan.

"Have you met my husband Ryan, Tim," she asked.

She watched as Tim waited patiently for Ryan take a better grip of the cane in his left hand, and then held out his right to shake hands.

"It's my pleasure Mr. Load," Tim said with a voice that was filled with respect.

"Thank you Tim," Ryan said to him. "I have heard a lot about you from Wade."

Rachel smiled as she watched her husband and Tim Possible talk for a moment.

"Anything good," Tim asked.

"Well, Wade did say something about an idea you and your bother had for changing the way the Middleton High PA system worked. Something about a repeated song," Ryan said as Tim blushed and joined him in a good heart felt laugh.

"Don't tell Mr. Barkin that we made the changes last week. We have a little surprise for him when he gets back from break," Tim added.

Rachel notice that Tim waited for a moment or two for Ryan to stop laughing before he held out his hand toward the chapel and saying "This way Mr. and Mrs. Load,"

She watched Ryan start toward the door. When he had taken a step or two, Tim moved in front of him. She after a second, she could tell that he was making sure that Ryan had a clear path down the aisle.

She stopped for a moment, and looked at the people gathered in the chapel. She knew a few of the faces that belonged to Middleton's own. Timothy North and Mr. Paisley were Middleton's two most peculiar. Then there was Pop Porter and Granny Crockett from food fame. Granny Crockett lived in Texas, and had that Texas "sound" to her voice, but was born in Middleton.

'_Wade sure loves those mini corn dogs of Porters and I know that he kept a stash of Crockett's cookies_,' she thought to herself.

"Mrs. Load, are you ok," ask a voice standing beside her.

Rachel pulled herself out of her thoughts to look at another young man standing beside her. "Jim right," she asked.

"Yes Mrs. Load."

Rachel looked to the front of the chapel and saw Ryan moving into a pew on the right hand side, second row.

She felt a hand take her arm, and she looked to Jim as he started to guide her forward.

"Kim insisted Mrs. Load. And she told us not to take no for an answer."

Jim led her to the pew, and she moved to sit beside her husband. She looked over the see both Possible boys standing there.

"Thank you Jim, Tim" she told them.

"You're welcome," both replied at the same time making it sound like a single one answered, and then both headed to the back of the chapel.

Rachel looked at her husband, thinking back to their own wedding years ago. It had been in a small church, with just her and Ryan's families there. Ryan had looked so handsome standing there waiting for her in his tuxedo that he had borrowed for their wedding.

'_He owns two of them now_', she thought.

Thinking about her own wedding, she could not remember almost anything that the preacher had said that day. '_I have always wondered if that is the same for every bride_.'

She was pulled back to the present by her husband tugging on her arm.

"Over there Rachel," he told her as he pointed to archway off to the side were Ron and Wade were walking out into the chapel. Both men taking their place at the front, and then turned to face the back.

Both Ron and Wade were wearing tuxedos. And at first glance they looked the same. But Rachel Load knew better. She recalled the day just a few weeks ago when Kim had shown up at her front door asking for Wade.

----------

Rachel had watched Kim drag Wade out of the house, into her car and drove off with him saying that they would back in a few hours. She could see Ron in the back seat, and he seemed to be talking to himself. She remembered getting a call from Kim asking her to come to a shop downtown four hours later. The shop turned out to be for a tailor that Ron's father had told Kim about that did custom work. She walked inside to find a sight that she would remember till the day she died.

Both Wade and Ron standing on platforms in the middle of the shop, looking like Shego had used her claws to rip off most of their clothes off. And what clothes they had on, looked like they were turned inside out and ready to fall off with just a small breeze. Neither of the boys or Kim heard her enter, so she paused to listen in on the conversation all three were having with the tailor.

"If you boys do not stand still, how do you expect me to get your measurements correct," he told them.

"KP, you know that I love more than anything, and that includes Nacos, but have you seen were his hands are going?" Ron asked Kim.

"I'm with Ron, Kim," Wade added. "I'm not sure about this."

Rachel watched Kim walk over from a table as the Tailor started telling the boys again about getting the correct inseam length. Kim stopped when she was standing in front of Wade.

"Wade, you are one of my best friends, and I know that Ron feels the same way. But so help me, if you don't stand there and him get the measurements that he needs. I'll spill," Kim voiced.

"Spill what Kim?" Wade said with a grin starting up on his face. "That you really want to marry me instead of Ron?"

Rachel then saw a look cross Kimberly Anne Possible's face that would have done any evil person proud, as she moved up stand by Wade. Then she watched Kim pull Wade down to whisper into his ear. Rachel had learned how to "lip read" a number of years ago during her college days, and she knew that she was rusty but it looked like Kim had told him "I'll spill on the Battle Suit Fitting."

Wade's reaction happened so fast that Rachel wondered what was going on. Rachel did not know if Kim could tell that Wade was starting to blush.

"The suit has helped save your and Ron's life Kim," Wade whispered back to her so that Ron or anyone else could not hear anything, forcing her to read lips again.

"_What fitting_," Rachel thought to herself as she watched Kim's grin go past south of evil, and into pure wicked.

"And that Wade, plus all that you have done for Ron and me is the only reason that I have not informed your mother on how I believe you got those measurements. And if you think that my not being 100 sure of how you did it would stop me, would you still like to explain how you really did it to your mother?" Kim informed him again in a whisper that forced Rachel to read lips "Or Wade, how would you like me to inform your Mother and Ron how I think you did it?"

Wade's blush got deeper, and he told her "Ok Kim, you win. I'll be still."

"_We are having a talk young man when I get you home_," Rachel thought as she now watched Kim move to Ron.

"Ronnie, I love you with all my heart and you know that better than anyone. I want you and Wade to look your best at the wedding for all the press that will be there," Kim informed Ron. Then she again leaned in to whisper into his ear.

Rachel could not hear or read Kim's lips so she had no idea what she told him. But his reaction was faster than Wade's. Ron's blush was much more visible on his face.

Ron just looked at Kim for a moment, and then nodded his head. Rachel could see him mouth one word over and over again. Something that looked like the words "Kim" and "shine" placed together but that did not make any sense.

"Ok Mr. McMead, I think both 'boys' will behave themselves now." Kim told the shop owner.

"And if either one of you give him any more trouble, I will have him do this the way that I got fitted into my dress from Giorgio Armani. And from what I have heard about you both, I really don't think you boys want to stand there in the middle of the shop naked with just your boxers on do you?" she told them with that wicked smile still on her face.

Rachel could see both boys sallow and turn to face away from her. With their backs to her, she saw the tailor walk up to Kim and give her a wide grin that the boys did not see, then his face turned hard before he opened his mouth.

"If it was anybody but you Miss Possible, I would have thrown them out by now. And Ronald should know better. Now both of you stop being such **schmuck's **and let me finish," Mr. McMead said in a crusty tone of voice has he moved to take the measurement for Wade's inseam.

Once he had Wade's, he moved over to Ron. He took Ron measurement, with Ron closing his eyes, and then stood up and wrote them both down on a pad he pulled out of his pocket.

"Now boys, I have a question for you both. Which pant leg do you routinely place your little friend?" asked Mr. McMead.

As both Wade and Ron shot spit across the Room, Rachel decided that they had had enough. Laughing out loud as she came into the room proper, she said "Ok boys, which one of you or was it both of you that got Kimberly so mad that she ripped your clothes to shards?"

As both boys started to answer her on top of the other, Kim pulled her off to one side. Kim showed her four different bolts of fabric that she wanted her thoughts on. After just a few minutes conversation, they had both agreed on which ones for each of the boys. Another hour later, and after a couple cups of coffee each, Wade had on the making of a tuxedo jacket and seconds later Ron had one too.

But she had a question to ask Kim.

"What's this about a fitting for a battle suit Kim," Rachel asked in a low voice that she was sure the boys could over hear.

Bushing a very deep red, she saw Kim turn to her and ask in a low voice too "How did you find out about that?"

"I learned how to read lips in college my first two years while working with some new friends that were deaf Kim," Rachel replied again keeping the conversation private.

"Well, you know that Wade designed a battle suit for me that I used to defeat Drakken. I got to wondering more about how that suit fit so perfectly after a comment from Ron," Kim informed her.

"But didn't Ron wear it a few times to get his foot in the door for the football team? And he is bigger then you are and it still fit you right?" Rachel went on.

"Not really, Wade to repair it after that," Kim said. "I could wear it, but it didn't fit right. He said that it rode up in the butt, and you and I know that we are built differently then they are."

"But the fitting Kim? Rachel asked.

After taking a moment to look over to the boys and seeing that Mr. McMead had been busy, Kim looked down at the floor as she spoke. "I think that Wade might have used the Kimmunicator to take some pictures of me at a private time to get the measurements for the suit."

Rachel leaned over so she could whisper in Kim's ear. "That may be true Kim, but I know that for over a month Wade had pictures of you all over his room."

"Pictures of me?" Kim asked.

Nodding Rachel continued. "Pictures of you from news stories, stills taken from interviews, shots of you in your cheer outfit, pictures that Jim and Tim had taken of you and sent out on the internet, he even had two of you in a swimsuit."

Rachel watched Kim blush a deeper shade of red, and then took pity on her.

"I'm sure that he used all those pictures to get the measurements for the suit Kim. But I will have a talk with him later."

Rachel smiled as Kim nodded her head as she turned back to watching the boys get their fitting. She did have that talk with Wade the next day. He explained how he got the suit to fit Kim so well, but she could see him sweating bullets the whole time that they talked.

'_I think that was punishment enough for now_,' she had thought at the time. But had let Wade know what she thought might happen if Kim or her could found out anything else happened to get that fit.

A week later Kim called and Rachel found a repeat of the shop incident, but this time the suits were almost finished. By the look of things, Mr. McMead was pinning the cuffs on the pants to insure the length was perfect. She had noticed the week before that both boys had been wearing tennis shoes when the tailor had taken the measurements. And now, Kim had both boys in the dress shoes that they would be wearing at the wedding. With just a quick look, there was not any difference between the two tuxedos. But look closer and the differences stood out. Each was cut to compliment each man's features best.

Ron's was cut so that his tall frame and swimmers lean and toned body that he had grown into, and filled out, to best effect. Ron would never be a hunk like some of the movie stars out in Hollywood, but he had grown into one of the most handsome men she had laid eyes on next to her own Ryan and Wade. A classic Black Tux with tails with a light grey vest with red trim around the pockets that matched the color of Kim's hair.

Wade's was also a classic black tux, but his vest was a lighter grey with the red trim also. Mr. McMead had cut Wade's to show off the broad shoulders that he was growing into. And to show off the slimmer waist that he now had and some of the muscles that he was starting to develop. And the lighter gray vest went better with his darker color. His vest also was trimmed in red, but a slightly darker color. Again, going with his darker tones.

'_He is looking more like his father now_,' she thought. '_If he keeps going, he will be the spitting image of Ryan at that age._'

Standing up, Mr. McMead nodded his head as he turned to face Kim and Rachel.

"If I say so myself that is the best work that I have done in a few years Ms. Possible. I don't think you will find any better anywhere," he informed them with a shining smile.

"You boys look wonderful," Rachel said just before she moved to give Wade then Ron a hung.

----------

Rachel was pulled out of her memories and back to the present by the tug of Ryan on her arm.

"There," he informed her simply as she turned to face the back of the chapel to see Anne Possible start to walk down the aisle accompanied by one of her sons.

'_She looks lovely in that dress_,' Rachel thought as Anne walked to the front pew. In a shade of a "just" off-white, Anne looked somewhat like a model for a fashion magazine. She watched Anne set down in the row in front of her, and turn to face her.

"Wade looks handsome in that suit" Anne told her.

"Kim took him shopping for it Anne. Outside of that mission that he went on with them to help with the Senior's, that has been the longest time out of his room in sometime," Rachel informed Anne. "Besides, Wade is getting better now, and the mission and the shopping trip did him some good."

Rachel noticed Anne nod at her and Ryan, then she saw the other Possible brother walk another woman over to the pew that Anne was sitting in then hurry to the back of the chapel.

The music changed into "Here Comes The Bride". And Rachel turned to face the back of the chapel with Ryan. The main doors opened to show both of Kim's bothers standing there in the doorway. Then at the same time, both held out an arm. In a second, two women moved to take the offered arms and be escorted down the aisle.

One was almost a carbon copy of Kim. She looked just like Kim from a few years back. The only real difference was that her hair was not the same "bright" shade of Red that Kim's was. '_That has to be her Cousin Joss'_ she thought.

The other was a girl that she thought was Kim' age, and dressed in a gown that matched Joss' at first glance. But Rachel noticed that both dress' where trimmed different. Joss' was trimmed in a red that matched her hair and the other, Monique if she remembered right, was done in a light gray that highlighted her wonderful skin tone.

Jim and Tim brought the girls down to the front and helped them take their place at the podium. Then both boys moved to sit beside Anne.

A second or two after the boys sat down, the doors at the back opened again. Standing there were Kim and her father.

Smiling at his daughter, Rachel watched Dr James Possible start down the aisle. Once inside the pair had made it only a few steps, when Kim stopped. She could see James lean over to her and whisper into Kim's ear.

"What's wrong Kim," he asked her as Rachel again used lip reading. '_I've had more practice doing that in the last few weeks then in the last few years_,' she thought.

Again reading Kim's lips she knew she told him "I love you Dad," as she leaned over to give him a kiss in front of everybody.

Watching James blush a red that was a close match for her hair, Kim got them started back down the aisle of the church.

Rachel smiled as Kim looked at everyone that was in the chapel for her wedding. She knew that Wade was doing a live feed to every television network around the globe plus on the Team Possible website. '_The world is watching_,' she thought. Then she noticed that Kim was looking directly at Ron with a grin that was going to split her face in a second. Then, she saw that Kim closed her eyes. And it looked like she kept them closed until they were standing in front of Rabbi Katz.

"Who gives this woman to marriage?" asked the Rabbi.

"Her mother and I do," was the reply from her James

Rachel watched James lift the veil over Kim's her face lift. With the veil lifted, Kim turned and received a kiss from James.

"We love you Kimberly," he told here. "And we know that you're in good hands with Ronald."

And with that, James Possible moved the seat beside his wife Anne on the front row.

She watched as Kim watched her father move and did not see Ronald hold out a head to her, but when she turned to face the Rabbi and wedding party, the hand was in the correct position for her to hold as she took the last steps that brought her to stand beside Ron.

Kim then turned and handed the flowers that she as holding to Monique, and then faced Ron.

Rachel could see both Kim and Ron stare into the other's eyes. Leaning over to Ryan, she whispered "it's like they have forgot that the rest of us is here with them."

"I know," Ryan told her. "Just like we did."

Rachel leaned in, and gave him a quick kiss.

"I want to thank everyone for coming here today to witness the wedding of Mss. Kimberly Anne Possible to Mr. Ronald Dean Stoppable," started Rabbi Katz. "Kim and Ron have asked that everyone here join them in this wonderful time…"

Rachel knew that the ceremony was a mix of Ron's Jewish faith, and Kim's Christian. And Rabbi Katz mixed the two wonderfully without one part of the ceremony over powering the other. And she watched it all gently holding Ryan's hand in hers while leaning her head on his shoulder.

Rachel lost herself in the words of the ceremony and what seemed to her the love that poured out of the two kids. The wedding paused for a moment, and then the words that were said in almost every wedding that she could remember were spoken.

"Does anyone here have just cause that this couple should not be wed? Let them speak now or forever hold their peace?" ask Rabbi Katz.

Rachel held her breath. Ron and Kim had traveled around the world a number of times, and more likely had made more then a few "bad guys" pissed at them. And she waited to see if any one them would take this time, to take a small measure of revenge on Team Possible by stopping the wedding at this point.

After a few seconds of hushed silence, Rabbi Katz continued.

"In both beliefs of Kim and Ron, the exchange of rings is a symbol of the love between them. And in this case, with the world watching, that has a special significance."

Kim, for the first time since walking to join Ron and the wedding party, turned away from Ron to face Joss Possible. With a smile that could be seen by everyone, Joss handed her a simple gold band. Turning back to face Ron, Rachel knew she was looking deep into his eyes, Kim spoke.

"This ring is my gift to you Ronald Dean Stoppable, my Ronnie. It is a symbol of my love for you that the whole world may see. With this ring, I thee wed you." Then Rachel watched Kim place the ring on Ron's finger.

Rachel could see Kim suddenly blush a bright red that matched her hair. 'I wonder what she was thinking,' was her thought when Rachel then watched Ron turn to her Wade and take the ring that he now held out to him.

Turning back to face Kim, Ron took her hand and spoke out loud.

"This ring is my gift to you Kimberly Anne Possible, my KP. It's a symbol of my love for you. And a promise that I will always be there for you whenever you need my. And when you don't I will still be here for you," he said as he placed the ring on her finger.

Rachel could see the tears start to form in Kim's eyes as Rabbi Katz turned to pickup a glass and a bottle of wine. Pouring the wine, Rabbi Katz started to perform the Sheva Brachot, when done he passed the glass to Kim and Ron in turned and both drank.

When the glass was empty, Rabbi Katz placed it into a lace cloth. Placing it on the floor, he called out in a voice that could be heard in every part of the chapel "Mazel Tov" then broke the glass.

Rabbi Katz again spoke in a clear voice, but one filled with emotions.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Rachel could see Kim whisper "I love you Ronnie" just before she kissed him, without waiting for the Rabbi to say you may kiss the bride. She laughed to herself as he started to say it, but she watched him just smile at the newly married pair.

Instead he said, "I give everyone here and watching around the world, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Dean Stoppable."

Rachel started to clap and she saw that Ryan was starting also. But she also noticed that Ron and Kim had not stopped kissing.

Remembering what it was like to be young and that deeply in love, Rachel did not notice something happening with Ron and Kim at first. But when did see it, the only thing that crossed her mind was one sentence…

"Oh my God…"

----------

Author's notes:

First, I want to thank cpneb for the loan of Rachel and Ryan for the names for Mr. and Mrs. Load for this story. I have liked his take on Wade's folks. And I highly recommend his "Blue Eyes: Shinning" stories.

Let me say sorry to everyone that has been reading this story and waiting on the next chapter. As you well know, life can get in the way of things.

I had a case of writers block doing this chapter, and it's part of the reason in the delay. I other was trying to get "inside" Rachel Load's head. I wanted to do cpneb proud and I hope that I have. Thanks again my friend for the loan and for all you help with this chapter. Anytime I can return the favor, you let me know.

And just to make sure that everything is cool with legal stuff out there:

Kim Possible, and its characters, are copyright by Disney Inc.

I'm just playing here for the fun of it.

Rachel and Ryan Load belong to cpneb, and are used with his permission.


	5. Part 5 Tim Possible

Kim Possible in "Wedding Bells"

By Star-Eva01

Part – 6 Tim Possible

----------

"Jim, Tim, it's time boys."

I looked up from the PDA that I was holding at the sound of Mom's voice.

Jim and I both got up for the couch that we had been sitting on moved over to Mom who standing at the door as I tucked the PDA into the inside of my jacket pocket.

Mom checked to make sure that the suits that Jim and I were wearing was still in good shape. Jim and I had gotten past missing up our clothes a few years ago, shortly after we were moved up in school to join Sis and Ron in High School.

"Boys," Mom started, "you know that Kimmie is counting on you two don't you?"

"Yes Mom," we both replied.

"The guests are starting to arrive now. I just want to say thanks for your help."

Again Jim and I answered back at the same time.

"You're welcome Mom."

We moved into the entry way, and started to escort guests to their seats in the chapel.

From looking at the PDA in the waiting room, I knew that the wedding was just over an hour away. Jim and I had talked to Wade yesterday and we knew that over 5,000,000 people had left their congratulations on the web site, and we guessed that at least 500 to 1,000 would come to the church. We knew that this "little" favor that Kim wanted would be a BIG job.

We just smiled and told her that we would be happy to do it. I knew that Jim had a picture of Kim that would auto post to a London news site that was offering a large reward for a picture of Kim in her wedding dress. We had decided to let the auto post go, and give the reward money to one of Kim's favorite charities. The post would just go in under the deadline that the site had.

Kim might be mad at us for a day or two, but she would like where the money went, plus, the fact that the picture would come in under the deadline, but not before the wedding would help keep us out of really bad trouble. Jim and I had decided that this would be out last prank on Kim.

I saw that Jim had walked Timothy North do his seat. We had a bet going on who would escort the "Biggest Celebrity" to their seats. On my way back to the back of the church, I saw that Pop Porter and Granny Crocket were next in line, and that I would get them.

On the way back from Porter and Crocket, I saw that Jim was waiting for me at the back. One look at the two ladies standing there and I knew why.

Janet Wise was standing there in a dress that had Jim stuck to the spot. And beside her was her twin sister LeeAnn in a matching dress that almost had me glued to the spot too.

Our girlfriends.

Both of the girls had said last week that they did not know if they could make the wedding: guess that things had changed.

Once I got there, Jim held out his arm for Jan, and I did the same for Lee. I know that I was smiling, but I guessed from the look on Jim's face that I had what was called a "GRG" by Kim, meaning a Goofy Ron Grin, but Dad called it something different. Something about a foul eating grin. Even with a combined IQ of over 240, we still have not figured out what he means.

We walked the girls down the aisle to the first row, the bride's side. I stayed for a moment to tell Lee to save the last two sets for Jim and me. Mom and Dad would share the first row with Nana, and Uncle Slim.

When the guests coming up slowed down, we both got a chance to get a drink. When I got back, I saw a couple we had been watching out for had come up.

I walked over and offered my hand.

"This way Mrs. Load."

I watched Wade's mother turn from her husband to face me. Then I watched the same reaction that Jim and I still get a lot of the time from folks that know us mostly by name and not personally. Then I saw her make up her mind. I wondered if she would guess right.

"Jim", she asked.

Guess not.

"It's Tim, Mrs. Load," I relied with a smile.

I saw her hold out her hand to her husband, and ask me if I had met her husband.

I turned to Mr. Load, and waited for a moment for him to improve his grip on the cane that he held in his left hand, and then stuck out his right to shake, which I did with pleasure.

"It's my pleasure Mr. Load," I told him. And I hoped that my voice sounded fine. I had a lot of respect for the Load's.

"Thank you Tim," he told me. The he continued, "I have heard a lot about you from Wade."

"Anything good?"

"Well, Wade did say something about an idea that you and your brother had for changing the way the Middleton High PA system worked. Something about a repeated song."

I knew that I was blushing, and then I joined him in a laugh.

"Don't tell Mr. Barkin that we made the changes last week. We have a little surprise for him when he gets back from break," I told him and noticed that he was still laughing after I had stopped. I waited until he had finished, then held out my hand toward the chapel and said "this way Mr. and Mrs. Load."

After seeing that they were coming, I moved ahead a little and made sure that the way was clear. Kim had told us that Wade's dad, Ryan had MS: Multiple Sclerosis; and she wanted us to insure that he had a clear path to his seat.

I stopped at the second row, bride side again, and give Lee a quick smile before I turned to watch Mr. Load catch up. He was not far behind me. I also noticed that Jim was talking to Mrs. Load. She seems to have stopped and had been watching Mr. Ryan and me. Jim said something to her and she moved on down the aisle to the pew.

Just before she sat down, she turned to us and said "Thank you Jim, Tim."

Again, with that ability that comes from being twins, we said "You're welcome" and walked again to the back of the church.

We walked a few move guests to their seats. One of the last in was Sarah Best and her fiancé Chip. I walked them down to the Grooms side and sat them behind the Stoppable's. Sarah never let go of Chip the whole way down. She looked wonderful in the blue dress she had on. And she looked at Chip the same way that Kim looked at Ron for the past year. Then was no mistake about it, she was in love.

Then at 5:00 we closed the doors to the chapel.

Jim and I had a few minutes to get another drink of water, and then we lined up at the door to escort Mom and Mrs. Stoppable. Jim walked Mom and I walked Mrs. Stoppable. Mrs. Stoppable looked calm on the outside, but with her holding my arm I could tell that she was a bundle nerves on the inside. I handed her off to Mr. Stoppable on the front row, Groom side, then meet with Jim and walked to the back of the chapel again. With the door closed, we lined up to walk the bridesmaids down.

When the door opened, we stood there for just a second. Then Monique and Joss moved to stand beside us and take our arms. I walked Joss and Jim walked Monique. Joss and I started down first, and Jim with Monique followed. The dresses that the girls wore looked alike. Joss looked just like Sis did at the same age. Joss' hair was not the same bright red that is Kim's, but it was close. And I sometimes wonder if Joss was feed up with being confused for her cousin.

I gave Lee a quick kiss on her check. She smiled back at me with a glow that would have matched the glow that came off Kim's cheer outfit that time back a year or two ago when Jim and I did an experiment using it and the washer and dryer.

Jim and I had spent our lives watching Kim and Ron. Watching the friendship that the two shared for all those years. Sis had gone out with a few guys and we have seen Ron support her no matter what. That friendship had giving Jim and me groundwork to follow in our own lives. Then things changed after their Junior Prom and the events that led up and after it.

When Sis came home with a new boyfriend.

Ron.

I remember the stuff that was thrown at Kim from some of the kids at school over that choice. Even with us giving Big Sis and Ron some grief ourselves, in truth we love our sister very much. And though we might not show it most of the time, I know that we would do just about anything for her.

That was one of the reasons that Bonnie's car repair contract had a number of the stipulations that it had. And it's also the reason that it took us over six months to repair it the last time. Only Jim and I can make fun of our Sister and Ron without paying a price.

It's that example with our Sister and Ron that made Jim and I take a lot of time before we got our girlfriends. We knew that when we brought home a girl, she would have to live up the past that Ron had shown our family. We met Jan and Lee on a class trip to Middleton College in our junior year. The four of us hit it off on first sight, and started dating a few months later. We had found our "Ron's" in the Wise girls.

When I heard the music change again, I counted to 10 and watched the door open to show Dad standing there with Sis on his arm. In seconds, they started down the aisle. I watched them take a few steps then stop. The whole church watched Kim give Dad a kiss there in the center of the aisle. Then they started back up and headed down.

Once they had started back down the aisle, I noticed that Kim had closed her eyes after just a step or two. I could not figure out why she would do that. But I guess that she trusted dad to guide her down. At the front, they stopped. And that's when the wedding really started.

"Who gives this woman to marriage?" asked Rabbi Katz.

Dad did not pause before he said, "Her mother and I do."

Dad lifted the veil from Kim's face, and then she gave Dad a kiss again. The Dad told her, "We love you Kimberly, and we know that you're in good hands with Ronald."

Dad moved to join Mom on the front row. Mom told Dad that she loved him and then gave him a quick kiss there in the church.

I saw Kim take the hand that Ron held out for her and joined him there. Kim passed the flowers that she had carried down to Monique and then turned to face Ron.

Rabbi Katz started the wedding by saying "I want to thank everyone for coming here today to witness the wedding of Mss. Kimberly Anne Possible to Mr. Ronald Dean Stoppable. Kim and Ron have asked that everyone here join them in this wonderful time…"

Lee laid her head on my shoulder and pulled herself into me. I have to admit that I did not hear most the wedding. Lee was providing me with a distraction that was very nice. But I remember one line from the wedding very well, because I could feel the PDA in my jacket pocket started to vibrate when Rabbi Katz said "Does anyone here have just cause that this couple should not be wed? Let them speak now or forever hold their peace?"

While the rest of the people in the church waited to see if anyone would answer, I knew that someone that would say something was inside the church. But before I could tell anyone or think of moving, Rabbi Katz continued.

"In both beliefs of Kim and Ron, the exchange of rings is a symbol of the love between them. And in this case, with the world watching, that has a special significance."

Kim turned away from Ron to face Joss and with a smile that could be seen by everyone, Joss handed her a simple gold band. Sis turning back to face Ron and with a smile that I knew was there but could only see part of Kim spoke:

"This ring is my gift to you Ronald Dean Stoppable, my Ronnie. It is a symbol of my love for you that the whole world may see. With this ring, I thee wed you."

Then everyone watched Kim place the ring on Ron's finger.

I could see Kim suddenly blush a bright red that matched her hair. I wanted to laugh as Ron turned from her to Wade and take the ring that he now held out to him.

Turning back to face Kim, Ron took her hand and spoke out loud.

"This ring is my gift to you Kimberly Anne Possible, my KP. It's a symbol of my love for you. And a promise that I will always be there for you whenever you need my. And when you don't I will still be here for you," he said as he placed the ring on her finger.

I could see tears start to fall from Kim's eyes as Rabbi Katz turned to pick up a glass and a bottle of wine. Pouring the wine, Rabbi Katz started to perform the Sheva Brachot; when done, he passed the glass to Kim and Ron in turned and both drank.

When the glass was empty, Rabbi Katz placed it into a lace cloth. Placing it on the floor, he called out in a voice that could be heard in every part of the chapel "Mazel Tov" then broke the glass.

Rabbi Katz again spoke in a clear voice, but one filled with emotions.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

I could feel the PDA in my pocket quit vibrating then. I knew that only two things would make it vibrate like that. One the things was an incoming call from the Team Possible Website. The other was if a certain person was within a hundred yards...

I was brought back when Rabbi Katz turned to the crowd and with a smile that could light up a room he said, "I give everyone here and watching around the world, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Dean Stoppable."

Lee took that time to grab me and give me a kiss right there that took a moment for me to come back to the world. But she stopped so quick that I just knew that Mom and Dad had caught us at it. Looking into Lee's eyes, I could see a look there I had never seem in them before. She looked like she was a heartbeat away from a full-blown panic attack. The only thing that would come out of her mouth sounded like gobbledygook to me as she pointed over to where Sis and Ron were.

I looked over at them and saw it. I could not help it, I started to grin. Jim and I had seen this couple of times since last Christmas.

I turned to Lee and squeezed her hand and said:

"Cool isn't Lee?"

----------

Author's notes:

First, I want to thank cpneb for the loan of Rachel and Ryan for the names for Mr. and Mrs. Load for this story and for letting me add Chip and Sarah as well. I highly recommend his "Blue Eyes: Shinning" stories.

I'd also like to thank cpneb for doing Beta work on this chapter.

Thanks my friend for the help.

And just to make sure that everything is cool with legal stuff out there:

Kim Possible, and its characters, are copyright by Disney Inc.

I'm just playing here for the fun of it.

Rachel and Ryan Load, Chip Design, and Sarah Best belong to cpneb, and are used with his permission.


	6. Part 6 The Lady in Red

Kim Possible in "Wedding Bells"

By Star-Eva01

Part – 6 The Lady in Red

----------

She moved with a quiet grace that would have been impressive, if anyone had watched her. She had been hiding outside the church in the shadows for most of the day, and had waited until she heard the music to "Here's comes the Bride" before she came into the church using a side entrance that she had staked out to avoid the media and security.

She moved in the hallway just outside the chapel. Once there, she spotted the guestbook setting on a table off to one side. She stopped to read a few of the names that had been written there. Timothy North, Pop Porter, and Granny Crocket were some of the ones she knew.

With a grin, she picked up the pen setting next to it and signed a name on the next blank line. A name that she had not gone by in a very long time. A name that just a few in the world even knew about.

She could hear the Rabbi start the wedding with the words, "I want to thank everyone for coming here today to witness the wedding of Mss. Kimberly Anne Possible to Mr. Ronald Dean Stoppable. Kim and Ron have asked that everyone here join them in this wonderful time…", then she could hear someone moving in one of the room adjacent to the hallway were she was standing. It sounded like they were moving toward her.

Looking around quickly, she ducked into a stairway and went up into a balcony that over looked the main chapel.

She blended into the shadows as she moved closer to the edge of the rail. She was dressed in a very dark red pant suit today, not her normal outfit. Although either would melted into the darkness quite well. She knew that the pant suit would help if anyone saw her. In her line of work, having her picture all over the news was not really a good thing.

Looking down from her position, could see Kim Possible with Ron Stoppable. Kim had a white wedding dress that had been custom fitted for her. It showed off her figure quite well. The neck line showed some cleavage, but it was covered with lace. She bet that Daddy felt better about the dress with that lace there. The train was not to long, but long enough that it dragged the floor. She had always thought that over the last few years, brides had forgotten about what a real wedding dress, much less what a real wedding looked like. But she had always felt that Kim Possible would have a traditional wedding. She had watched the news about the wedding, and knew the dress was a custom design from Giorgio Armani.

Good choice there Kim, she thought.

The wedding was the talk of the whole world for the last month. And for all the hype, it was turning out to be just a simple wedding. Not anything ostentatious thrown in. If not for the number of people in the chapel, you would have thought it was just a wedding with just the family there. A simple wedding for the girl, now woman, who always said that she was just an average girl.

But she knew better.

With the announcement of the engagement just a little over a year ago, and then the posting of the wedding day on the Team Possible website, Kim and Ron had made the news in almost every nation in the world. And she had watched it all with silent interest. Just a month before the wedding, the site had posted an open invitation to the world to come join the festivities. And she had come to Middleton and looked over the site of the wedding.

She had kept an eye on the news and watched the media coverage get ridiculous as the date closer. Team Possible maintained that it was just a simple wedding, and all they really wanted was to just be married to each other. Just a normal wedding for a couple of normal people.

Right and pigs could fly around the world without a plane. At supersonic speeds too.

If anyone thought that this was a normal wedding she thought, the number of agents from Global Justice and the local police that were there giving protection for the wedding would put a stop to that line to thought.

As she watched the wedding, she thought of some of times that she had come in contact with Team Possible over the years. Kim and Ron always showing up at just the right time. And the parts that always seemed to make her smile, at least to her self, was the verbal jousting that both members of Team Possible had done with the villains that they went after. She really did not want to admit it, but she really liked that about Kim. She gave as good as she got.

She had been lost in her own thoughts until she heard the Rabbi ask the question that was asked in every wedding, "Does anyone here have just cause that this couple should not be wed? Let them speak now or forever hold their peace?"

Her associates through out the world had come to an agreement about that. No one would interfere with the wedding. And she agreed with them. She would abide by that agreement. But it would be fun though, to run down there and yell out "I Protest, I should marry Ronald. I love him more then she does. Besides, I'm pregnant with our love child." Then give Ron a kiss right there in the chapel that would curl his toes. Thinking about the look on Kim's face if she did call out saying that made her want to laugh. Instead she just smiled.

But she wouldn't do it. Kim loved him, and he loved her. She could see it just like anyone that took a second and looked at both of them. They deserve this. And she meant for them to get it. After all, that was the reason that she was there.

She listened to the Rabbi said, "In both beliefs of Kim and Ron, the exchange of rings is a symbol of the love between them. And in this case, with the world watching, that has a special significance." She could see Kim turn to one to the girl that looked so much like her. She had done her research, and knew that that was her cousin Joss Possible. Joss gave her a ring, and them Kim turned back to face Ron.

Watching Kim look into Ron's eyes, Kim spoke aloud, "This ring is my gift to you Ronald Dean Stoppable, my Ronnie. It is a symbol of my love for you that the whole world may see. With this ring, I thee wed you."

And with that, she watched Kim placed the ring on Ron's finger.

Next she watched as Ron turned to the man standing beside him. Dr Wade Load, Team Possible's tech wizard and partner. She saw Load pass a ring to Ronnie and watched him turn back to Kim and say, "This ring is my gift to you Kimberly Anne Possible, my KP. It's a symbol of my love for you. And a promise that I will always be there for you whenever you need my. And when you don't I will still be here for you." And with that, he placed the ring on her finger.

Love, she thought, isn't it grand. She leaned against the wall has she watched the couple stare into the others eyes, wondering if for Kim and Ron did anything really exist outside of the two of them right now. Yahweh, she whispered quietly to herself, they really do love each other.

She watched the Rabbi pour the wine into the glass, and then pass it to both of them. As she watched this the smile left her face. For a part of her had always wanted to be a bride, but she was smart enough to know that in her line of work that was most likely to not happen. Still it made her feel somewhat sad, and with that she started back down the stairs. She did not notice that her feelings had made her abilities active in a small way. But once she did she quickly stopped them. She had noticed some sensors placed around the church earlier, and had de-activated them. She did not know if any were on the inside of the building. But she did not want to take any chances.

She knew from her our childhood what was happening, after all she was Jewish. The wine was for performing the Sheva Brachot. She knew that after Kim and Ron drank it, the Rabbi would wrap the glass in a lace cloth, and then calling out Mazel Tov would break it. Then he would say "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." She really would have liked to stay and watch Ron give Kim that first kiss as a married couple. But she would have to leave now, before the rush of people left the chapel.

She thought of the plans that she had made, at least in her mind when she was younger, for her own wedding. She had planned to wear a white dress, but she knew that if she went by the teachings she had grown up with she could not now. Then again, she had not lived by those teachings in some time. The church would have been decked out in flowers, roses of course. She loved roses. The groom would have a tuxedo done in the classic cut. She had to give Kim props for that move, Ron and Wade did look smart in theirs. As she reached the bottom of the stairway, and moved again into the main hallway, she had one more thought.

Kim and her choice of wedding ceremony were very much alike. And that thought upset and unnerved her somewhat.

She paused again at the guestbook, and again read the name that she had written there.

Reaching inside the jacket she wore, she removed a large envelope from a pocket and placed it on the book. The outside just had the simple words "The Stoppable's" written on it in green ink. She knew that inside the envelope were a number of gift cards for the couple. Wedding gifts from the most unlikely of people. She had added a gift card to Club Banana herself, with enough credit for both Kim and Ron to get new wardrobe. She knew that Ron could use it.

Thinking of the shopping spree that Kimmie would take her husband on, and still mulling over the closeness of the choice of wedding plans that Kim had done and she had wanted as a young woman, she walked out of the church using the front door. And she realized her mistake the second that she did. Before she could even think, the media was on her, and sticking cameras and microphones in her face asking questions about the wedding.

She quickly came to the conclusion that she would have to act like anyone that had come to the wedding and try not to draw any more notice to herself.

She replied to all questions with a "No comment" answer until the very end, just before she could make her getaway. Someone had called out to her and asked, "Could you at least give us your name".

And before she could stop her self, she spoke in a voice that carried to any number of media sharks that were close. The voice gave the impression of someone that was caught off guard.

"Godfery, my name is Sherry Godfery."

And with that, she finally broke away form everyone and ran up the street to were she had hidden a motorcycle. Once there, she removed the Red pant suit, to reveal a jumpsuit that she had been wearing under it. She folded the outfit, and placed it into the tail trunk of the bike, after she removed a helmet. Putting on the helmet, she got on the bike.

Before starting it, she paused one last time to think on the wedding. Then allowing herself to smile under the helmet, she started the bike and started down the street like some demon.

A dark color suited demon on a matching motorcycle.

The last guest to enter the church for the wedding of Team Possible and the first one to leave wondered if Team Possible would look at the guestbook know just who that last guest was.

But she knew, after she had been named Sherry Godfrey when she was born. But she was known all over the world by another name.

Shego.

**To be continued**

----------

Author's notes:

In season 4, Shego ends up teaching at Middleton High, for a short time, and writes her name on the blackboard as Ms. Go. But I think that Shego was still hiding her real name.

I have seen a number of names for Shego's real name, but I remember Commander Argus' Sherry Godfrey's the first one that I read. Thanks Commander for letting me use it here.

And just to make sure that everything is cool with legal stuff out there:

Kim Possible, and its characters, are copyright by Disney Inc.

I'm just playing here for the fun of it.


	7. Part 7 James Possible

Kim Possible in "Wedding Bells"

By Star-Eva01

Part – 7 James Possible

----------

When James Possible was worrying he paced, and he had been pacing back and forth in the entry hall by some of the changing rooms in the church reception area for the past 10 minutes. A part of him knew that it was stupid to worry like this, and a different part of him could not stop worrying.

He could not help himself; after all he was a father that was about to watch his only daughter get married.

So lost in his thoughts, he neither heard nor saw his wife exit out of one of the changing rooms to meet him just as he was turning around to start back up the foyer.

She stopped his pacing with a touch. Then she told him in a loving voice, "Dear, are you going to be ok, or am I going to have to call someone from the hospital to come look at you?"

He didn't respond for a second or two, and then he looked at his wife.

"I guess that it's all finally sinking in that Kimmie Cub is not my little girl anymore, but a grown woman, Anne. And I can not help feeling we are losing her," James told his wife.

Anne didn't pause before she replied, "No matter what you think, dear, you're not going to lose Kimmie. Really, James, not much is going to change. In the eyes of the world, Kim and Ron will be husband and wife and Ron will be a member of our family and ours to his. But he has been a member of this family from the age of 4 and you know it," she told him has she cupped his face in her hands. "Besides, you've had three whole days to get used to the idea."

James took her hands in his as he removed them from his face, and pulled her to him so he could hug her. His mind wondered for a moment to that night just this past Wednesday and the outfit that his exquisite wife wore that night. He remembered the wrap that she had on very well, as it had framed her in a way that made him wish she would wear things like that more often.

Pulling back from the hug, James asked, "I have no idea how I managed to marry the smartest and the most beautiful woman in the world, but I'm sure glad I did. Just how did you get so smart in the first place?"

He saw the twinkle in her eyes, and knew that some cute remark was on the tip of her tongue just waiting to come out. He could also see that this time it would die in her head. '_She thinks that I don't know when she is hiding a barb from me, but I know. Have for years now_', he thought to himself. He watched her smile at the end of her answer of "College and marrying best rocket scientist in the world," just before she kissed him. Her quick wit was another part of her that he had fallen in love with about her. He could remember a time just before Kim was born when Anne and he had spent the day trading "one-liner zingers" back and forth in a friendly little competition with the winner getting a foot massage given by the loser.

But it was what she whispered into his ear after the kiss ended that added fuel to his theory that somehow she could read his mind.

James listened to his lovely wife whisper into his ear, "Remember dear, Kim will not be at "our" house tonight, and the twins won't be home either. Plus, I still have that swimsuit from Wednesday night that you liked so much. You know the white bikini with the light red trim that you said was like the color of my hair." She paused for just a second then continued, "I think I might like to spend some time in the hot tub later with this handsome rocket jock that I know. Interested??"

James Timothy Possible was the father of three children, a world known rocket designer, and one of the top five researchers in the country. He knew that meant is his mind is well organized, but he also knew that he was prone to distraction. It was that part of his makeup that sometimes made him what his wife called "absentminded", and that absentminded part could not stop the images that his wife's words started cycling into his mind. Kim, Monique, and Joss all standing on the beach of some private Greek island just before dusk, all of them wearing bikini's of different colors. And all of them looking, at least to him, a man of "middle years", like three young runway models for some top fashion magazine.

His own Kimmie-Cub in an "off white" bikini that had made him, at the time, start thinking of "Probes heading to certain types of space phenomenon" with certain additional payloads added. Even with him being her father, he had to admit at the time, that it fit her very well. And she looked wonderful wearing it. She also was wearing an emerald green wrap around her waist that matched her eyes, and covered up enough that he had to think on the launch date.

Monique had on a bronze suit that set off her skin tone well. Like Kim's, it fit her well. She also had on a wrap that she worn with it, in a medium-green that help make the suit stand out around her waist. And, again like his daughter's, it covered her enough that a second launch would be put off for a time.

His niece, Joss, wore a green bikini suit that he was sure that his brother Slim would most certainly have some problems with. Like both Kim and Monique, Joss also wore a wrap at her waist, with her wrap in blue and white vertical stripes that highlighted her just as well.

However, it was the suit that his own wife wore that almost pulled his eyes right out of their sockets and made his mind forget about probes, launch dates, and anything that went with them. A white suit similar to his daughter's, trimmed in a red that matched her hair. The wrap the she wore was again, a close match to Kim's, but it was trimmed in that same shade of red. She also had a wrap on too, however Anne's was done around her shoulders, giving her a look of wearing a shawl of the lightest white that set off her hair and her blue eyes. The entire ensemble made Anne look like a red haired angel when the breeze from the beach started blowing the wrap, giving it the illusion of wings moving. And like the girls, the wrap covered Anne while at the same time highlighted her too.

'_God, you are the most beautiful woman on this plant_', he had thought to himself that night.

James was pulled out of his thoughts when that same angel again wrapped her arms around him.

Pulling her close, James hugged his wife for all he was worth. He looked at her and could see that beautiful angel on that beach again there in his arms. He could see the conflicting emotions in her face.

"Give Kimmie a few moments, then get ready to walk her down, James," she told him.

James then turned her loose, and watched as Jim took her arm and prepared to walk her down the aisle. He watched Anne and Jean Stoppable stand ready. Moving to the door that his daughter was waiting behind, he watched the doors open, and the mothers start their walk.

Once they started, he knocked on the door, and walked in.

"Ready Kimmie-cub?" he asked his daughter.

She moved from the monitors that were watching the "event" to stand with him. Giving him a hug, she told him that she was ready.

Moving into the entryway where Anne and he had stood just a few moments before, he got ready to do the hardest thing he would do in his life. He builds rockets, designed robotic probes to travel in space, and he had even sat before a joint assembly of the US Congress and Senate to explain about the Hephaestus project. But this was harder then anything.

Giving away his daughter to another man. Willingly giving her to someone else, to have some other man take care of his Kimmie-cub. That was the hardest thing to do. That was the sitch he found himself in. And that is why he was pacing earlier.

He closed his eyes, and quietly took a deep breath. Then images flowed in his mind. Images from the past.

The first was of Ron some years in the past, promising him just shortly after they had come back from their second "mission" that he would take care of Kim and would not let anything hurt her. More images started flowing of both Kim and Ron going and coming from the missions. Most of the time Kim looking just dirty, but Ron in almost all of them in a disheveled state. In one memory, Kim come home just to head straight to the hospital for a fractured arm, and Ron right behind her with a broken leg and more cuts then he wanted to know about.

Then it hit him. The logical part of his mind, the part that made him one of the top five researchers in the country, locked in and saw the pattern in all the images.

Ron always came back from a mission in worst shape then Kim. Always.

Then one more image came to the front of his mind. Kim setting by a hospital bed that held Ron who was unconscious from injuries he got on their last mission. Kim crying on her mother's arm, unaware that he was watching from the door, telling her that Ron had jumped into the path of a blast aimed at her. And that image brought one more, one that Anne had told him of. One of both Kim and Ron asleep in the hospital, holding hands and a faint blue glow around them were they touched.

'_Ron will keep his promise to me and to her_,' he thought as the music in the chapel changed.

Taking her hand in his, he brought it up and gave it a kiss. '_I think you will be in good hands Kimberly_', he thought as she took his arm and said "I love you Daddy".

When the doors opened, they started down the aisle. After just a few steps, he felt Kimmie stop moving and he stopped with her.

"What's wrong Kim?" he asked her. And, to his surprise, she leaned over and right there in front of the whole church and said in a hushed voice "I Love you dad" and gave him a kiss.

James knew that his face had gone red. He stood there in surprise but felt his amazing daughter start walking again and he moved along with her. He remembered a time a number of years past, when he and Anne had started to take Line Dancing lessons and Kim had made them promise that if anyone asked to tell them that they were not related to her. But the kiss and words just there and in that place spoke volumes to him.

'_My little Kimmie has grown up_,' he thought.

He led them down the aisle with a slow and steady pace. He could see all the people that were there. Faces that he knew and some he did not. He glanced at Kim and saw that she had closed her eyes, but continued to walk with him, placing her faith in him to guide her to the man that was waiting for her.

They reached the end of the aisle and stopped. Glancing again at her from the corner of his eye, he could see that her eyes were still closed.

"Who gives this woman to marriage?' asked Rabbi Katz as the music ended.

"Her mother and I do," James replied as he looked at her full on. He could see her open her eyes and look right at him.

Lifting the veil from her face, he looked into her eyes one last time as Kimberly Anne Possible. She again gave him a kiss in front of everyone.

"We love you, Kimberly, and we know that you're in good hands with Ronald," he told her. And he knew that he meant every word. With that understanding, James Possible's worries for his daughter vanished. And with that said, he moved to sit beside his own angel taking her hand. Once seated, he looked at his wife.

"I love you, James Timothy Possible," Anne told him and then she gave him a quick kiss. Blushing even harder then he knew he was from Kim's kiss he turned from his wife to his daughter.

From his seat, he could Ronald watching this with a love in his eyes that surprised him. Then Ron slowly raised his hand to Kim. He watched has she turned to Ronald, and took the hand that he held out to her. She took the final steps and stood there by him. He watched her pass the flowers that she carried to Monique, and then turn to face Ron.

He felt Anne hold his arm for the ceremony as he watched his daughter and the man she loved stand there and join them selves together just like he had with Anne.

He remembered his wedding to Anne. He could see her in the white dress that she wore that day. Could see her walking down the aisle toward him on the arm of her father. He could still see it like yesterday, and for the most part to him it was yesterday. And if he had any problem remembering her from that wedding, all he had to do was just go to work.

There was a picture of Anne that he kept on his desk at the Space Center. It showed this amazing woman with red hair that fell to her waist that looked to be in her teens. Everyone saw the red hair and assumed it was Kim and they forgot that she had had longer hair and James would just smile and tell them that was his girl alright. But the truth was the young woman in the picture that was wearing the shorts and swinging from a rope was Anne. His wife now, then girlfriend.

The images stopped when he heard Rabbi Katz ask that familiar question.

"Does anyone here have just cause that this couple should not wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace?"

James could feel Anne hold her breath at this. And he found himself joining her. In just a second, Rabbi Katz continued.

"In both beliefs of Kim and Ron, the exchange of rings is a symbol of the love between them. And in this case, with the world watching, that has a special significance," he said.

He watched Kim at this point turn to face Joss. With a smile, Joss passed her a simple golden ban. He watched her turn back to Ron, to find that his hand was half way raised to her. She took that hand in hers.

James saw her look into Ron's eyes. He could see the feelings of her heart there for anyone that looked to see. Then with a voice that was filled with emotions, she said "This ring is my gift to you, Ronald Dean Stoppable, my Ronnie. It is a symbol of my love for you that the whole world may see. With this ring, I thee wed you." Kim finished by placed the ring on Ron's finger.

Then Ron turned to Wade and watched has Wade passed him another ban, the match for the one that Kim had just placed on his finger. Then Ron turned to face his daughter.

He spoke to her with his voice filled with the same emotions. "This ring is my gift to you, Kimberly Anne Possible, my KP. It's a symbol of my love for you. And a promise that I will always be there for you whenever you need me. And when you don't I will still be here for you." He watched Ron placed the ring on her finger.

James could see the tears forming in Kim's eyes as her and Ron stood there. James' thoughts again returned to his wedding with Anne. He remembered his feelings for her at the moment in time. And he knew that those feelings had only grown in the time that had followed.

James is pulled back to the present with the sound of breaking glass, and Rabbi Katz calling out "Mazel Tov". James watched as Rabbi Katz turned to the crowd and called out "I now pronounce you Man and Wife."

But before Rabbi Katz could say "you may now kiss the bride", James watched Kim wrap her arms around Ron and whisper something to him and then start kissing him.

James felt Anne turn his head to her and give him a quick kiss, and then he heard her "I love you". James saw her look back at the kids standing at the front of the church, and saw her face go slack with he could swear was fear or surprise. Or maybe a mixture of both.

James' mind raced as he turned to see what could have made Anne look like that. When he saw what was happening, his mind went blank.

James Possible was a man of science: he could tell you the atomic weight of atoms of just about anything. But what he saw now left him speechless.

Well, almost.

"What is going on here Kimmie-Cub…?"

----------

To be continued

Author's notes:

Special thanks go out to Cpneb for letting me bounce ideas off his head, and for taking the time to provide "Beta" work on this one. You can also thank him for his help with the "swimsuits" in this chapter.

Thanks my friend for your help.

I'm going to take a break from "Wedding Bells" to work on the next chapter of "The Team Possible Foundation". I have who the next few people you will be hearing from in "Wedding Bells" lined up and cooking in the background.

And just to make sure that everything is cool with legal stuff out there:

Kim Possible, and its characters, are copyright by Disney Inc.

I'm just playing here for the fun of it.


	8. Part 8 Yori

Kim Possible in "Wedding Bells"

By Star-Eva01

Based on an idea from a conversation with cpneb.

Part – 8: Yori

----------

Yori watched the wedding of Kim-san and Ron-san with the detachment of one that has been watching a computer monitor for a long time.

Shortly after Ron-san's first visit to the school, Yamanouchi had installed High Speed Internet access, via satellite; Yori took time, before the wedding, to research the traditional wedding ceremonies of both Kim-san's Christian and Ron-san's Jewish faiths. She had found during that research that there was not much that was different between the two; mostly, just some wording and the name of the god used. However, she found that, if she looked for just American weddings, well: that opened up a whole different world of more types of ceremonies then she could read about in the time she had.

'_It seems that American thoughts on weddings are just has diverse as its people,_' Yori thought to herself at the time. Her faith was based in Buddhism for the most part, with some Shinto ideas added; she felt that a large number of Japanese followed Buddhism tradition for weddings.

And Yori was one of them.

As she watched the ceremony start, she recalled the plans that she had once made for her wedding: the temple at the school draped in flowing white, her in the white shiro-maku kimono with her hair styled into the bunkin-takashimada tradition with golden combs and kanzashi, and the man she would marry would be in a light grey hakama over a dark kimono that had been cut to fit him. The air would be filled with the scent of the orange blossoms on the ground and the sounds of the water flowing in the nearby stream, with Sensei performing the ceremony that would make them husband and wife.

Recalling the wedding that she had planned for herself and the man that she wanted to marry brought the images of that man to her:

Ronald Dean Stoppable.

She remembered the boy that she first met. Yori had been attracted to the blond boy when she first saw him at the airport. His blond hair had set him apart from almost all others in the airport; that, and the large amount of luggage that he had with him. His "American-style buffoonery," as she called it, had, in fact, endeared him to her heart. A part of her liked this American very much that she had just met. His time at the school had shown her that, although he could be "child-like" at times, he had proven himself by not giving up trying to learn the things that Sensei had tried to teach to him, even if some of the lessons had turned into messes of one kind or another. This endeared him to her more, and she started to really "Like" this blond-haired boy more.

When she was informed by Sensei of his reluctance to go after the Lotus Blade, she had thought at the time that she had been mistaken, and that he had no honor. In her mind, she had thought he was truly the buffoon that some of his actions showed, despite her heart telling her to even now to hold off on judging him. But in her mind, at that point, he was just like most from somewhere other than the school, in spite of what her heart said.

She learned only later, after he had gone after the Blade and her and they returned successfully, that it was his thought that a better trained student at the school would have a better chance of retaking the Blade. That was the reason for his reluctance to go, at first. And, her going alone and unprotected was what had made him follow, in the end. It was her safety that was the priority to him, which made him follow after her. She knew that her first reaction on this information was more from the heart and not her training: her heart saying that was sweet of him, but her training informed her that, though sweet, his honor was still in question. But, his being an American, she would hold off her judgment of him. After all, she was brought up to understand that honor was what was important. But she could not stop that part of her self that liked this blond boy.

When she contacted him a year later to help find Sensei, she learned more. It was his willingness to help her find him, and to do it under the conditions of set forth from his first time at the school that had started her down the path of "like-like" for Ron-san. She had watched him try to cover his leaving and going with her to Kim-san, and doing it badly. But, he held to his promise of keeping the school's secrets. She knew that he could tell that Kim-san was not 'going for the story' that he was telling her and that was making him uneasy, but he kept his promise. Later, when Kim-san finally caught up with them, and he continued to hold to his promise to 'keep the school a secret,' even with Kim-san's actions saying that he would pay for keeping things from her, that's when she truly understood that his heart and honor were good. Once she understood that, it was the last step for her to love him and, as a show of that, she released him from his promise, and he told Kim-san everything about the school.

She heard the music change. She could see now that Kim-san was being escorted down the aisle by her father. She watched as they walked a few steps, then stop. She could see them talking for a moment, then she watched Kim-san give her father a kiss before continuing on.

She recalled again the first time that she had seen Ron-san at the International Airport in Tokyo. She had let a small smile show at his reaction to her at the airport. She had done her research for Ron-san's time at the school. One of the things that she looked at was what girls wore to schools in America, and she had found that it was a close match for the uniforms that most girls worn to school in larger cities in Japan like Tokyo. She obtained a uniform shortly after arriving in Tokyo, and changed with the idea that the outfit would make him feel more at ease then for her to blend in with the people, for her training had taught her how to disappear from view. It was for her to appear more like the "girls" from his homeland and put him at ease. And, from the large smile that he gave her, she just knew that she had succeeded.

The outfit was made up of a blue short sleeve top with a light blue scarf tied around the collar. The skirt was plaid and stopped at mid-thigh. Black stockings and shoes completed the outfit.

She remembered wearing it again during her time in America at Ron-san's school when she had asked for his help. Unlike the first time she worn it when the idea was to make Ron-san more comfortable, this time it was to blend in with the students at his school. She had noticed that, although she did not stand out all that much from other girls at the school, she was the only one there with that kind of uniform on.

Yori was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard someone ask a question.

"Who gives this woman to marriage?"

Yori watched as Kim-san's father answered with "her mother and I do." Then she saw him lift the veil from Kim-san's face and give her a fatherly kiss. Yori smiled to herself as she watched this interaction between father and daughter. She did not know her father, and had not seen her mother in a number of years. Sensei was, for all practical reasons, her father.

'_If the truth was to be told_,' she thought, _'the school is my family. And has been for my whole life_.'

Again, she was pulled out of the thoughts running in her mind when she heard the person performing the ceremony speak again.

"I want to thank everyone for coming here today to witness the wedding of Miss. Kimberly Anne Possible to Mr. Ronald Dean Stoppable. Kim and Ron have asked that everyone here join them in this.."

She thought Ron-san looked handsome standing there in the suit. It fit him well and it showed the man that he had become in the style of his homeland. And the dress that Kim-san had on flattered her figure. For her own wedding, the shiro-maku kimono that she would have worn would hide her figure more then it would show it off; it was just different views of things. As she watched Kim-san walk to Ron-san she thought again of something from the past.

Yori watched Kim-san and Ron-san look at each other as the stood there holding hands. She had seen that look past between them before. She had seen it once when Kim-san and Ron-san had brought Hana-san to the school, unknowingly, for Hana-san to fight with Yono when the battle was over and, again, when both of them had spent that month there. Yori again lost herself in her mind as more thoughts and images from the past came back to her.

XXXX

When Kim-san and Ron-san arrived at the school to train for a month they had arrived in their "mission" clothes. But once there, they had dressed just like all the other students at Yamanouchi. If the idea was for them to blend in with the students there, it failed badly. Yori smiled to herself as she remembered Kim-san's auburn hair and Ron-san's blond hair calling out like beacons on the mountain.

Yori had watched Kim-san excel at the training, adding the information into her mastership of the martial arts. For Ron-san, however, it was like the last time that he was at the school: things just came harder for him. However, also like the last time, he never stopped trying.

Kim-san, at times, watched Ron-san train. Her training did not always happen at the same time that Ron-san's did, or in the same part of the school. But when she could, Kim-san watched Ron-san struggle to learn what the teachers tried to impart to him. At times, Yori could see Kim-san grimace at what she saw. During one of the training classes that Yori was teaching, she watched Kim-san stand up and take one step toward her and Ron-san, but she stopped at that one step and returned to her seat.

Yori watched Kim-san repeat the same actions on three more visits to Ron-san's training. Each time, Kim-san would stop herself before she moved more then just a few steps.

She had also watched them both in the few quiet times between classes, at night after lessons, and on the days that were set aside for them to continue with work from their home school. She could see that when they worked together, Ron-san seemed to understand better.

It was half way through the month when Kim-san found her after the morning run on the Dragon Course and asked her if she could meet with Sensei. She met with Sensei and passed Kim-san's request. Then she had taken Kim-san to Sensei and had left her there at her request. A few hours later, she saw both Kim-san and Sensei returned to the training grounds. She watched both Kim-san and Sensei walk over to where Ron-san was working with two of the schools teachers on staff work. They arrived in time to watch has one of the schools' students that were sparring with Ron-san make a slashing move with his staff, missing Ron-san but removing his pants so cleanly it was like by some magic they just disappeared. As Ron-san commented that it was happening again, Sensei pulled him from the training area after another pair of pants was given to him from the number of spares that was kept at hand and had him follow them to the temple in the back of the school.

Yori noticed Sensei, Kim-san, and Ron-san return to the training area later in the day. Sensei spent the rest of the day with them as they sat to the side of the training area talking. That night, just before the final meal of the day, Sensei quietly informed all the instructors at the school that Kim-san would be having her classes with Ron-san, and that the instructors would allow Kim-san to help in the instruction of Ron-san and follow any suggestions that she might have. After the meal, she had asked Sensei about this change in the way that Yamanouchi taught its students.

Sensei took just a moment before giving her his reply. "Yori, do not let your feelings for young Stoppable-san cloud what your eyes and heart tell you. Even though he cares for you, his destiny is on a different path then yours. His is the path that Possible-san walks. Their destinies are intertwined. But if you can not see that, then listen to this: Possible-san asked me today if she may forgo any more training, even though she has the potential to be one of the greatest students in the Art that Yamanouchi has seen in hundreds of years, so she could help Stoppable-san learn what it is that he needs to learn."

He paused for a moment then added, "We shall allow this river to flow its course and see were the water takes us, Yori."

She was up the next morning early. As she walked to the training area that was the beginning and ending of the Dragon Course, she found both Kim-san and Ron-san already there. Returning to the morning shadows, she watched the interaction of the pair of students from America as they slowly circled one another.

"You sure it's ok with Sensei that we can do this, KP?" Ron-san asked the auburn haired young woman that was moving in the opposite direction that he was.

"I'm sure, Ron; you remember what he said yesterday. We're to start training together today for the rest of the month, and I just wanted to see how much better you are now then the last time we sparred."

Yori watched as Ron-san thought about what he was told as he moved along with Kim-san maintaining the perfect distance from her that he could not seem to do the past two days in training.

"Come on Ron: just like home. First to make the other call Monkey wins."

She could see Ron-san stop moving for a second, then start up again with a grin that she had not seem on him for over a week.

"Just like home, KP?"

"Just like home."

"Same rewards too?"

Yori watched as Kim-san stopped moving. Then Kim-san did something that Yori did not understand, but it had an immediate effect on Ron-san. She tilled her head to the side, pulled her shoulders up a little, her eyes got wide and took on a look that reminded Yori of a small child, and her lower lip over took her top lip as her mouth started to vibrate at a slow pace. Then she spoke in a very odd voice that seemed to be a mix of that of a child and of someone whispering in your ear.

"Does Ronnie miss his Kimshine?" Kim-san asked with the hint of a smile on her face. After a moment she added in her normal voice, "Ok Ronnie, 15 minutes, if you win."

Yori could see that Ron-san's face was taking a far away look. He slowly nodded his head at the questions that Kim-san asked as he added, in a low voice, just one word: "yeah."

She watched as Kim-san walked over to Ron-san in a way that she knew was done to distract Ron-san from anything other then her.

She knew that Kim-san was tricking Ron-san. She would not believe that Kim-san would do such a thing, and started to move out of the shadows to warn Ron-san when she felt a hand grab hold of her arm. She turned to see Sensei standing there holding her back. She looked at him and whispered to him "she is tricking him."

"Watch", was his only reply.

She turned back in time to watch Kim-san place her arms around Ron-san's neck and give him a tender kiss. When Kim-san pulled back, she asked in that low voice, "If I win, I get the same 15 minutes of Ronshine: right, Ronnie? Ronshine, and you make me one of your 'Seven Layers of Heaven' chocolate cakes?"

Yori could tell that Ron-san was not really there as he nodded his head again and said "you got it, KP."

She watched Kim-san give Ron-san another kiss just before she backed away from him a few steps before calling out in her normal voice the word "deal."

Then Yori saw Kim-san attack Ron-san. Just before she would have connected with his head using a roundhouse kick, Kim-san called out "Head in the Game, Ron!"

She saw Ron-san move his head just enough to avoid her kick. He reached up with his right hand and push Kim-san's leg just hard enough to force her to spin into a flying wheel kick to avoid going down. When she landed he was there with a low leg sweep that forced her into a cartwheel.

Yori watched from the shadows has the sparring match began at a slow pace and increased in speed and competence. To her, it looked as if Kim-san was slowly increasing the level that Ron-san would need to defend himself. Amazed she watched as the pair of them threw kicks, punches, arm throws in combinations and in pairs in escalating levels of speed and power. Ron-san continued to just defend himself and rarely landing anything on Kim-san until suddenly in just three moves he went from defense to attack as he caught her arm in mid-air and performed a perfect hip toss the ended with Kim-san landing some distance away in a lowered position. Kim-san paused just long enough to draw three deep breaths. Then she puckered her lips and blew him a kiss before calling out.

"That the best you got, Ron? Come on, and give me something to work with here. Just don't hand me that cake."

"She baits him in the effort to have him make a mistake," a voice added beside Yori. She quickly turned to see Hirotaka standing beside her and Sensei. Hirotaka then added, "Stoppable-san is doing well, I have not seen him do this good in classes."

"Possible-san told me about the system that they use to study back home using a reward for things learned or done correctly. It does seem to work better with him then the methods we have tried so far," Sensei said in a tone that for Yori was his "Thinking" voice.

"If you're sure that that's all I got, and it's "No Big", you want to 'up the ante', KP?" Ron-san asked her as she used his own weight against him to have him flying by in a missed wheel kick. As he passed her, Yori saw Kim-san playfully smack Ron-san's backside.

As Ron-san landed a few feet away in a stance that left him on his hands and feet, for a second Yori thought she saw his eyes change color from brown to blue then back to brown again. Before she could process what she thought she saw, Kim-san spoke.

"Stakes?"

"Double the 'shine' reward for me when you call out 'Monkey,' KP," Ron-san informed her just before he launched himself at her in a diving tackle that caught Kim-san by surprise and ended with her launched into the air. Kim-san preformed a mid-air summersault to land on her feet, but she needed a step back to maintane her balance.

"No deal, Ron." Kim-san called out as she started to circle around Ron-san. He quickly moved along with her bringing them back to the start of the sparing match. Only this time both of them were starting to breath hard.

"Double the rewards on both sides Kim," Ron-san said. Then after taking a long pause, he added "and if I win, I get 'Cuddlebuddy' time, Kim."

Ron dodged another round of punches from Kim-san and ended with him behind her. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her and, by bending backward along with twisting, he launched her into the air, with him following.

Kim landed in her 3-point stance with just enough time to see Ron coming before he was on her. She wrapped her arms around him and rolled.

Ron reacted without thinking and wrapped his arms around Kim and rolled right along with her.

After rolling on the ground for just seconds, they stopped with Kim lying on her back with Ron on top of her. Both with their arms still wrapped around the other. They both paused as they looked into the other ones' eyes. Holding each other, they both said the same word at the same time, "Monkey."

Yori spent the rest of Kim-san and Ron-san's time at the school learning the meaning of the American saying "eating crow" as she watched Ron-san begin to excel at the training until the final sparing match of their time at the school which was Team Possible against the ninja's of Yamanouchi.

Then she learned the meaning of another American saying:

"Having your ass handed to you."

She and Sensei stood at the gates of the school as they watched Kim-san and Ron-san walk away from the school at the end of their time there, holding hands. Sensei told her then "I think you understand now Yori-san, their destinies are intertwined. They belong together."

Then she heard him add, "Does anyone here have just cause that this couple should not be wed?"

XXXX

"Does anyone here have just cause that this couple should not wed? Let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Yori looked at the couple standing there in silence for a moment waiting for someone to speak. When no one spoke, the ceremony continued.

Yori just watched the ceremony move forward without thinking about what was happening now or in the past until she heard Kim-san speak.

"This ring is my gift to you, Ronald Dean Stoppable, my Ronnie. It is a symbol of my love for you that the whole world may see. With this ring, I thee wed you."

She then watched Kim-san place a ring on Ron-san's finger

She watched Ron-san smile at Kim-san before he spoke.

"This ring is my gift to you, Kimberly Anne Possible, my KP. It's a symbol of my love for you. And a promise that I will always be there for you whenever you need me. And when you don't I will still be here for you."

Then she watched him place a ring on her finger.

The next part of the wedding she did not understand has the Rabbi poured a liquid into a glass and watched Kim-san and Ron-san drink and then the Rabbi broke it.

Yori closed her eyes and even though she knew in heart that they belong together, and that she would always have both of them as friends she could not watch has he said, "I now pronounce you Man and Wife." She kept them closed as she heard him add, "You may now kiss the bride."

'_I have watched them kiss, and I really do not wish to watch them again,_' she thought to herself.

She heard the voice of Sensei call her name in a hushed whisper and felt someone pulled on her arm at the same time.

She opened her eyes, and looked beside her at Sensei. He was sitting there beside her, dressed in his finest robes.

Then it all came to her:

She was not at the school, watching the wedding from the computer there. She was at the wedding, escorting Sensei, and she had been watching it all happen in front of her.

She looked down for a moment, her eyes showing the dishonor that she felt she had shown for Ron-san.

Sensei gently lifted her head up to look into her eyes, and then he added in their native language.

"Yori, I would have thought that you would have understood, by this time, that it is Possible-sama that is his path. Stoppable-sama holds you dear to his heart, but it is she that owns his heart."

Sensei paused for moments as he looked to the front were the members of Team Possible were, and then with a tear starting to fall from his eyes, he continued.

"If you still have any doubts in your heart or mind Yori-san, look at what is before you now," he finished as he turned her head to face the front where Kim-sama and Ron-sama where. And were the proof of what she had truly seen between Kim-sama and Ron-sama was before her eyes.

And the eyes of everyone there.

"Yes Sensei," she said in a voice that only he could hear.

'_It is true_,_ Ron-san; you are with the one that you belong with_.' She thought to herself as she closed her eyes for a second. Then she added to herself the words that she had never honestly admitted, '_and she belongs with you_."

Opening her eyes, Yori, of the Yamanouchi School of Japan, watched as what she would have thought of as impossible just a year or two ago happen in front of her.

She could feel the eyes Sensei on her as she watched, and thought one last thought to herself.

'_Goodbye_,_ Ron Stoppable. I wish you well._'

Then, in a voice that was so quiet that only Sensei heard it, and then even he was not sure he had heard it later.

"Goodbye, Ron," and she lowered her eyes for a moment and, then, raised them to reveal her confidence and the hint of moisture as she mentally closed her fan in salute to the boy, now man:

"I love you."

----------

To be continued

Author's notes:

Well, here's the latest chapter.

I want to say thanks to cpned for his work has a beta on this one. And for his idea that helped and was the base for this chapter.

Thanks again my friend for the help.

This one is not done, and there is more chapters to come. Please stay turned.

And just to make sure that everything is cool with legal stuff out there:

Kim Possible, and its characters, are copyright by Disney Inc.

I'm just playing here for the fun of it.


End file.
